Life after Afghan
by TwiceKnightley
Summary: Three years after their first deployment to Afghanistan, the members of Two Section are preparing for their third annual reunion. There is smut in this story so if you find this offensive, please don't read. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is based on the characters of Two Section, all of whom belong entirely to the imagination of Tony Grounds and the good sense of the BBC for airing the wonderful Our Girl. Other characters and events are mine and I hope you enjoy them.**_

**Life After Afghan**

Chapter 1

Charles sat at the kitchen table, flicking through the news on his iPad, letting his mind wander as he sipped his coffee. Could it really be nearly three years since they had deployed to Afghan? Sometimes it felt much longer and others like only yesterday. He heard the sound of feet in the hallway and the letter box click and a smile crossed his face. She was up at last and it was only 9:45, an improvement on yesterday. What would her mood be this morning? Molly's mood had become very unpredictable in the past five months, some mornings she was little Miss Sunshine and others she could give the worst member of the Taliban a run for their money. Should he greet her with a smile or just keep his head down until he knew how it was going to go? Head down was the safest bet, he had learned the hard way that a happy 'good morning sweetheart' could trigger a long tirade about what could possibly be good about a morning when yet another item of clothing no longer fit, every movement induced nausea, and once upright, vomiting of epic proportions. Oh, and yes, it was all his fault!

So, keeping his head down, he took a sideways glance as his wife as she came through the kitchen door waving an envelope in her hand. 'It's arrived,' she said as she placed it next to him and moved off to make herself her first cup of tea of the day. Glancing quickly at the envelope he left it lying on the table and allowed his gaze to follow the petite figure of his wife. Molly was five months pregnant and he couldn't keep his eyes, or hands, off her. From the first time he saw her she had a profound effect on certain parts of his body, parts that started to stir now as she came to stand next to him

Initially he'd been able to control himself, the army expected it after all, but it became more and more difficult as their time in Afghanistan progressed and they became more familiar with each other. Their first time together after his discharge from hospital had been amazing but far too brief, leaving him frustrated and desperate for more. Smurf's death and Molly's return to Afghan had delayed further intimacy for four months and it wasn't until she arrived unexpectedly on his parents' doorstep that they were finally able to show each other exactly how they felt.

Charles smiled, his eyes glazing over as he rubbed his thumb over his lips and began to remember that day. He'd been sorting out the garden shed, the only thing to keep him busy on a dull rainy day and had just nipped in for some more rubbish bags when he heard the knock at the door. His parents were up in Edinburgh with Sam, visiting his grandmother so he was alone in the house. Sighing he opened the door, prepared to give whoever was there the brush off so he could get back to his task. He'd felt his heart stutter to a stop and then jump into his mouth as he saw her standing there, his groin tightening as he looked down at her grinning face. No sooner was she through the door than he was hugging her to him and heading for the stairs, the door slowly closing behind them. Once in his bedroom, clothes were rapidly discarded and what became one of his favourite memories started.

Molly fell back to the bed taking him with her, arms and legs wrapped around each other, lips locked together. She giggled as he wriggled on top of her to get more comfortable and to ensure he wasn't too heavy for her, 'Yep, I think I can safely say you missed me.', she said as she felt his arousal against her thigh. It had only taken a look from those beautiful green eyes to get him harder than he'd ever been in his life and if he wasn't careful, he was going to make a complete fool of himself and this would be over all too soon. Still keeping her in his arms, he eased his body slightly away from her, he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he knew he was going to. Not taking his eyes from her, he slowly moved his hand to stroke gently down her right side, pausing at the curve of her hip and on to her thigh before slowly moving back up to caress her right breast, bringing her nipple to immediate attention before heading across to the other breast. Leaning in to kiss her lips, he moved himself above her and began to kiss along the same journey his hand had taken before, first down and then tortuously slowly back up to her breast, this time taking her pert nipple into his mouth. Molly groaned softly as he sucked and licked her nipple, arousing her with such a small act. She could feel her body's response and squeezed her thighs together to try to delay the inevitable. Charles in turn chuckled, watching her eyes glaze over as his hand moved slowly south again towards it ultimate goal, sliding smoothly between the warm plump folds. 'God she's so wet and ready', he thought but he wasn't ready yet to take that final step, instead kissing down from her breast, across her ribcage and down to her belly button. 'Please', Molly begged as she began to squirm under his administrations but he just glanced up, smirked and continued his journey, all the while kissing along her body, as his fingers moved nearer and nearer to her core, gently caressing her clitoris as he eased a finger into her. Molly jerked at the feel of such an intimate action, trying to catch his hand, not knowing whether she wanted him to stop or push further in to her. It had been four long months without this and she wasn't sure she could take this for long without exploding.

Sensing her need, Charles moved down, replacing his fingers with his mouth, licking forcefully across her swollen bud, bringing another shudder from Molly as she tried, unsuccessfully, to hang on to her sanity. One more lick of his tongue and she came apart with a loud wail. Charles knew he could bring her to orgasm this way over and over again but his own need was now becoming painful. He moved up the bed until he was once again level with Molly's face. He kissed her gently encouraging her lips to open for his, deepening the kiss as he carefully eased his erection into her, slowly at first, gliding in and out, teasing both of them until Molly took the initiative, clasping her legs around his back and slamming herself in to him. Her movements encouraged his rhythm as they rocked together, in and out, the friction growing. Charles could feel the tension building inside her and felt his own body respond as her muscles contracted around him bringing them both to climax at the same time. Collapsing on the bed next to her, he gave her the biggest grin and pulled her into his arms, settling her on his heaving chest.

They lay together for the rest of the afternoon wrapped around each other, gently touching and talking, catching up on the happenings of the past three months whilst Molly was away on tour, making love and enjoying being together at last.

'You opening that letter or what?' Her voice brought him out of his reverie and he smiled up at her. Taking her hand, he pulled her down on to his lap for a kiss, pulling her in close to him. The memories had aroused him and he really needed her NOW! Standing up he lifted her to the edge of the table, gently parting her thighs and moving between them. He couldn't help grinning at the look or shock on her face. 'Charles, the letter!' she gasped as he eased his hands under the loose top she wore, knowing exactly where he wanted his hands to be, and it wasn't opening a bloody letter, that could wait. Her boobs had almost doubled in size he thought as he ran his hands over her, tweaking her already erect nipples, making her gasp. Molly started to giggle at the look of concentration on his face as he searched for the clasp of her bra round her back. Not finding it he tried the front but still no joy changing his expression to one of confusion and then it dawned on him, 'Argh, not one of those pull on things? Are you trying to kill me woman?' He pulled both her top and bra up over her head and stepped back to admire the view. Her stomach was gently rounded and so smooth, just looking at her pregnant belly was so erotic and he knew he would never be able to get enough of her.

He eased down her maternity pants and undies and softly ran his hands down over the mound that was their child, bending down to kiss the taut skin. He could see by the look in her eyes that she too was aroused and ready for him so he quickly dropped his pants, freed his already erect penis from his boxers and stepped forward again between her legs, sliding her forward on the table so he could ease into her. Molly propped herself back on her elbows to give him easier access whilst still being able to watch as he slid back and forth into her. He knew it had only been a few hours since they had made love upstairs but she was so sexy and inviting, he just couldn't resist. Charles could have stayed like this forever but he knew Molly would soon get uncomfortable so he slid his hand down between them, circling her clitoris with his thumb. Molly shuddered and let out a loud moan as she reached her release, encouraging him to push harder and faster into her, moving his hands from her hips up to her breasts. She could feel him getting closer and pushed her hips forward, lifting her legs up and round his waist. Charles jerked, his legs trembling as he came, and leaned forward to kiss, wrapping his arms around her and taking her back down on to his lap as he dropped down on to the chair behind him. They were both fighting for breath as they sat grinning at each other. 'Well, that's one way to liven up breakfast,' she said, 'Certainly beats sharing my coco pops.'

As they pulled their clothes back on, Molly once again pointed to the letter on the table. 'Now are you going to open it?' she asked impatiently. Charles just laughed, he knew exactly what was in the letter and he enjoyed tormenting her. 'In a minute when I've finished my coffee.' But Molly had had enough. 'Fuck that,' she said, snatching the letter from the table, tearing the envelope open and pulling out the letter. She scanned the contents, gave a mixed smile of happiness and sadness and burst into tears. 'She's coming', she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the past three years, in the last week in September, she had received a letter, always the same, always bringing tears to her eyes as she read it. It was so wonderful that they still cared about her and wanted to include her in their lives, sharing their news and asking how she was doing. Every year in the first week of October she sent the same reply, everything going well, she was managing and getting on with her life and responding to their news appropriately, things she thought they would want to hear but not really the truth. Every year her reply had ended the same. 'Thank you for the kind invitation but I really don't feel I can come.' This year it was different, this year things had changed. She had moved on, she was getting on with life and beginning to look to the future, so this year when the letter arrived she was happy to reply, 'Thank you for the kind invitation. I'll be really happy to come and I'm really looking forward to catching up with you all in person.'

Candy Smith had found the past three and a half years difficult. It felt like her whole world had ended the day she got the news that Dylan, Smurf to his friends and colleagues, had died of a brain aneurism. It had been devastating to lose Geraint but to lose Dylan as well, she just wanted to crawl into the coffin with him and end things there and then. There was no way she could ever recover from that pain. No parent should have to bury one child let alone two.

Candy had only been sixteen when the twins were born. Their father, only two years older, had given her an engagement ring, promised to marry her and then disappeared as soon as he possibly could, going as far as to emigrate to Canada to avoid paying any financial support for his children. He didn't even know she had had twins or what sex they were. Her parents had been fantastic, supporting her and the boys, her dad giving them a strong father figure to look up to, but they were getting on in years so from the day they were born it had felt like her and her boys against the world. Her friends had quickly vanished when she couldn't go out shopping and hanging around the streets of Newport in an evening, neighbours had whispered when she passed with her belly sticking out for all to see. It hadn't been the easiest of starts to parenthood for her but the boys were a delight, Geraint serious and determined and Dylan her little clown, always able to make her laugh.

They had done everything together and, because she was so young when they were born, she was more of a sister to them than a mother. Not that she let them get away with anything, she didn't. She made sure they were raised properly, with good manners, respect and loving, caring attitudes.

As they got older, they started to go different ways, Geraint joining the Army Cadets and then the Army full time while Dylan had been more interested in music and football, a keen supporter of their local team. When Geraint was shot and killed in Afghanistan, Dylan began to change. He decided that he wanted to join the army to honour his brother. He hadn't discussed it with her first because he knew what her answer would be, instead going ahead and enrolling without her knowledge. She had been horrified when he broke the news but he just kept saying lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place. 'It's not the lightning I'm bothered about it's the bleedin' Taliban!', she'd screamed at him. Of course he hadn't listened, he gone to Afghanistan, managed to get himself shot twice and then when she finally had him home safe, fate had stepped in and taken him from her anyway.

It had taken her a long time to come to terms with her grief. She had shut herself away from her family and friends but Molly, Charles and the rest of Two Section hadn't given up on her, constantly writing and calling, checking on her and encouraging her to come to their Annual Deployment Reunion. Candy knew they missed Dylan almost as much as she did, especially Molly who had been his best mate, but she couldn't face them, every one of them reminding her of what had happened to her boys. Captain James had been particularly understanding, having known both Geraint and Dylan, and she knew she had been hard on him at the funeral but they had spoken since and he understood her need to lash out, unfortunately he had been the nearest person when she stepped out of the church.

Candy stood at the family room window looking out over the sea thinking about how her life had changed over the past year. Last November, things had started to change for her. She had met someone, someone who was able to see through the hard shell she'd adopted and had helped her to come to terms with her losses and the events that had led up to them, someone who was kind, loving and non-judgemental. He knew exactly how she was feeling and did everything he possibly could to make her life easier and to allay any fears she may have, even going as far as to encourage her to move away from Newport and the unhappy memories to begin a new life with him in Devon where he worked as a personal trainer. She'd been reluctant at first, concerned by the difference in their ages, there had only been two years between her and the twins' father but he had been determined, visiting her in Newport every weekend and odd days in the week if he had the time, taking her out and encouraging her to be young and free. 'And as an added bonus, he's got a magnificent body and is fantastic in bed', she grinned to herself.

Who would have thought that she, the 39 year old mother of deceased twins, convinced she would live her life as a lonely spinster in Newport, would be thinking about sex with her lover at half past eleven in the morning. She hoped he'd get home soon. He only ever had one client on a Wednesday morning so it wouldn't be long before he walked in the door and she knew exactly what kind of physical exercise she wanted to engage in. Sure enough, at twelve on the dot, she heard the front door open and in he walked. He only had to step into the room to take her breath away, 'how can any man be so gorgeous?' she thought to herself as Ben walked over to her and took her in his arms. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes smiled down at her as he leaned in for a kiss. 'Missed me?', he asked. 'Always', she replied, her words catching in her throat as he lifted her off her feet and carried her over to the sofa.

Ben settled with her in his lap and began running his fingers through her hair and down the side of her cheek. 'Did you do the letter?' he asked. She nodded in reply unable to form coherent words while his hand was roaming over her body. 'And have you decided to go?', another nod in reply, this time accompanied by a kiss to his full lips. It was Ben who had convinced her that she should attend the reunion this year; he'd said the final decision had to be hers but that he felt it was time for her to lay Dylan's memory to rest. He was right of course; he usually, seemed to know exactly what to do and say to make her feel whole. The deciding factor this year had been that the invitation had been for her and guest so she knew she would have him with her when she met up with Two Section. Seeing her distraction, Ben moved his hands down to her shoulders and smoothed his way down her back, squeezing her buttocks in his large hands. That certainly got her attention, and laughing she thought, 'two can play that game', moving her hands down over his chest and down to the front of his track suit bottoms, teasing gently with her fingers. Ben let her play for a few seconds and then decided to up the game a level. Lifting her off his lap, he slid the trousers and knickers from her body and eased down his own clothes, lifting her until she sat astride him. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and nodded at her for her to do the same. Grinning, she complied. She loved this game, it always started like this with him being in charge but she knew he would soon let her take control and do whatever she wanted with him. He was a very generous lover, so different to her one and only other experience which had resulted in the twins.

She reached down between them and took him in her hand, rubbing firmly up and down, she know exactly how much pressure to exert to bring him pleasure and not pain. With her left hand she guided his down between them to where she wanted him, caressing her most sensitive point. As he gently rubbed, her breath hitched in her throat and she felt the first tremors start, it never took long to bring her to orgasm this way but she didn't mind as she knew this would only be the first of several she would have before they had finished. Smiling at him, she slid from his lap and down on to her knees in front of him, reaching forward to take him into her mouth. Now it was his turn to gasp, his eyes glazing over, his beautiful Candy never ceased to amaze him. Moving her tongue along the length of him she squeezed his tip between her lips, sucking and licking him until he began to writhe and moan. She knew he wouldn't last much longer and wanted to feel him come inside her so she released him quickly and moved back up on to his lap. Taking him inside her she placed his hands on her hips and began to ride him to completion, rubbing herself on the rough texture of his pubic hair stimulating herself to another orgasm. Ben held her still for a few seconds until he had calmed and then began to push himself up into her, lifting her and slamming her back down on to him until he finally felt himself begin to tense. He pushed in as far as he could and wrapped his arms around her, pulling them together as he reached his climax. Leaning back with her head on his shoulder he took a few moments to catch his breath. Every time with her just got better and better. Who would have known from looking at her that she would be so insatiable. She snuggled in, rubbing her hands down his muscled back and over his shoulder blades, nuzzling into his neck, running her tongue around his ear and sucking on her earlobe.

'More?' he laughed and felt her head nod against the side of his. He should be knackered after what they'd just done but he could feel himself rising to the occasion. Tightening his arms around her he slid to the edge of the sofa, lowering her carefully on to the floor. Dragging a cushion down, he lifted her hips and placed it under them to make her more comfortable. She knew exactly what was coming and started to grin. Ben had brought home a book of sex positions a few weeks ago and they were slowly working their way through them. So far this had been one of her favourites. Moving down between her thighs he carefully lifted her legs up over his shoulders and moved forward propping the backs of her thighs on the front of his for support. Pushing slowly into her he leaned forward placing his hands on the floor either side of her and began to move, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed and thrust. In this position he could stimulate her clit as well as her g-spot making her orgasm doubly powerful when it came. Candy reached her arms up to pull him into her but he resisted, keeping his elbows locked so that he could look down at her aroused breasts, the nipples standing up in peaks as he continued to thrust into her. Her breathing got shallower as she came closer to the point of no return, her eyes closing for just a moment as the spasms started, sending shudders of pleasure through her body.

Watching her release, enjoying the fact that he could make this happen for her, Ben pushed himself towards his own reward. Considering she had given birth she was still incredibly tight and it didn't take long before he felt his legs begin the tremble and his hips jerk as he spilled into her.

Falling to her side, he took her hand and laughed, 'I knew all those push ups would come in handy some time!' He knew he had found exactly where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Leaning over, he whispered into her ear, 'I love you Candy, you give me a calmness in my nut that I never thought I'd find. I'm really looking forward to going with you to the reunion.' When she didn't reply he lifted his head and looked across at her only to see that she had fallen asleep on the floor. 'Bleedin' typical.', he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for the great reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this and I hope you like my take on Baz Vegas. As always, your comments are gratefully received.**_

Chapter 3

'Oi, Billy there's a letter for you.' Hearing Steve calling his name, Billy Grimes pushed the trolley he was lying on out from under the car and sat up. 'Another bill?' he questioned with a grimace. Since leaving the army and joining his dad in the family business it felt like most of the mail he got was either bills or junk mail. 'No, looks personal, a woman's handwriting and smells of lavender. Something you not telling me?'

'It's from Molly, you dick', reaching out he took the letter. Molly was the only woman in his life and he loved her like a sister. She had been his saviour on many an occasion while he was in Afghanistan and now he would do anything for her. Of course he knew exactly what the letter would be, it was that time of year. A grin spread across his face as he remembered his mates from Two Section and their time at the FOB. Despite it being bloody war and all that, they had had some great times together in that small camp, built some lasting relationships and learned some hard lessons.

Billy had known he was gay before he joined the army and he also knew it was going to be tough, tougher for him than for the average squaddie but he hadn't let that put him off. While he'd never tried to hide it, he hadn't flaunted his homosexuality, preferring to keep his private life private. The guys in Two Section all knew and were fine with him, after all to them he was just Baz, another squaddie out to get the Taliban. Others were not quite so open minded and that was where Molly and her boys as she liked to call them came in.

His grin grew wider as he remembered one particular occasion in the FOB when Molly had taken it upon herself to set a fellow squaddie straight.

Baz had been walking from the mess tent to the gate where Mansfield, Dangles and Nude Nut were all talking when a dick from Three Section had started following him, mincing along with his hand on his hip, doing what he assumed was supposed to be a 'gay' walk.

Molly had spotted him from the steps of the med tent and shouted, 'oi Phillips med tent NOW'. Phillips, a cocky bastard at the best of times, thought his luck was in and strutted over to the med tent and Molly. ' D'you need something sweetheart?', he was smirking at the other lads now. 'I certainly do,' she replied in a sultry voice, 'inside and drop your pants'

Not believing his luck, Phillips, thick as two short planks, had done just that. Molly followed him in and not keeping her voice down had said, 'Now, bend over I need to check your farmer giles, coz the way you woz walking just then I think they must be playin' you up!'

Everyone within hearing distance fell about laughing and shouted ribald comments to a red faced Phillips as he exited the med tent and headed for the relative safety of his own quarters. It soon got out that you didn't mess with Baz or any of 'her boys' if Molly was in the vicinity.

'Oi, you off in your Afghan world again?', asked Steve as he placed an arm around Billy's shoulder, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'Just remembering something,' he replied with a smile, 'I can't wait for you to meet Molly, Bossman and the lads, your gonna love 'em'. During his time in the army he hadn't been in a relationship, knowing all too well that there was always the risk that he wouldn't be coming home. After Afghanistan he had finished his time and when that was up returned to Basildon to work in the garage with his dad. He'd met Steve Gill quite by accident when he brought his car in for an MOT. They'd hit it off straight away and had been together now for seven months. He didn't know if this was 'it' but he knew he was happy and if what he felt for Steve was love, then yes, he was in love for the first time in his life. He'd had other boyfriends but none of them made him feel the way Steve did, he made him feel like he could just be himself and not have to put on a show. Steve had also helped him come to grips with being back in civilian life after his time in the regimented existence that was army life. It had been strange at first, not having a set routine, waking up late (well late compared to the 5:00am starts in the army) and being able to just go down to the pub when he felt like it in an evening. He was grateful he hadn't suffered any flashbacks or PTSD like some of the lads from his section but like the rest of them, he missed Smurf who had been a big part of their lives. Coming back to Basildon had almost felt like moving _away_ from home rather than returning to it. He had left his army family behind, his soul brothers and sister but things hadn't been the same after Afghanistan, there had been too many changes. After being injured so badly on that bridge, the Captain had resigned, then Smurf had up and died on them and Molly had first gone back to Afghan on a short tour and then been transferred out of their team. When the time came and the others began making decisions about their futures it had just felt right for him to move back to his civilian family, well his dad that is, his mum had left when he was five and it had just been the two of them since then.

'For fucks sake, lover boy, will you stop rubbing that letter and open it, you're giving me a hard on just watching you.' Steve laughed, getting his attention. Billy ripped open the letter and read the short note inside. Just a time, place and 'BE THERE OR ELSE!' No date was needed, they all knew when it was and they had agreed last year that this year it would be partners too as so many of them were in steady relationships or, as was the case with Molly and the Bossman, married. He took out his phone and typed 'OK' sending the message quickly, not mentioning that he was bringing someone with him. That would be his surprise and he was looking forward to seeing the looks on their faces when he introduced Steve.

Stuffing his phone and the letter into his pocket, he turned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, giving him a smouldering look and putting his head close to his ear whispered, 'Save that hard on for later, we've got that bloody car to finish!' Laughing he walked away, leaving Steve staring after him, admiring the view from behind. It looked like it was going to be a great day, a great month and a great life.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you to all who've reviewed Baz's chapter. Your responses have been heart -warming. I thought long and hard before deciding on what to do with his character but I honestly felt there was something different about him from the other lads, he was slightly softer and a bit more effeminate so it just felt right. I hope this one goes down as well and look forward to hearing your views. Thanks again._**

Chapter 4

Molly lay back on the bed, Charles behind her with his arm wrapped across her body and his hand cupping her breast. It was two in the afternoon and Charles had convinced her that they should catch '40 winks' as his parents were coming for dinner and it was likely to be a long night. That was his excuse and he was sticking to it. He had learned full well what '40 winks' meant when he was ten and thought he'd never get that vision out of his head. Every Sunday when he was a child, his parents would put him down for an afternoon nap, saying they were just going to have 40 winks themselves. Even as he got a little older and could entertain himself for a short while, his parents would go for their ritual 40 winks on a Sunday afternoon after lunch. Shortly after his tenth birthday he had been playing with his toy tank when the gun turret had broken off and being impatient, he'd set off to wake his dad to see if he could fix it. Tip toing quietly up to their room he had carefully opened the door not wanting to wake his mum, just his dad, but they weren't napping at all, they were in the middle of having sex! That, was not a sight a ten year old boy wants to deal with! He'd quickly closed the door and headed back down stairs. He'd never told them what he'd seen, but each Sunday when they said they were going for 40 winks he would grin knowingly to himself.

Charles snuggled closer to Molly's back, sliding his hand down and up under her t-shirt, stroking across her swollen belly and back up to her breast he began to massage it, tweaking her nipple to arousal and then across to the other one. 'I know what you're up to Charles James and you can just cut it out.' Molly laughed. She knew she was wasting her breath and that she wouldn't be able to resist him but still she had to put up some resistance, she couldn't give in too easily all the time. Placing her hand over his, she moved it back down over her belly and eased her bottom backwards into his groin. Hearing him groan she chuckled to herself and wriggled her hips even further into him. 'Is that an invitation?' he growled into her neck, giving small bites along the curve of her shoulder up to her ear. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she loved having that effect on his body. Tugging gently on her earlobe, Charles let his hand slide down, over her bump and moved his fingers under the edge of her knickers, easing them down and out of the way. She had to move away from him slightly to help him remove the completely but she didn't mind that at all, pushing back against him and feeling skin to skin. He slipped his fingers down and between her folds, feeling the wetness already pooling there, rubbing his long supple fingers over her, eliciting moans and sighs from her lips. 'God, that feels good, don't you dare stop,' she groaned as his fingers began to ease out. She moved her hand backwards and took hold of his engorged cock, 'stop now at your own peril' she laughed.

Charles was enjoying himself and had absolutely no intention of stopping but he did enjoy playing with her, bringing her to the edge and then backing off. However, he was not prepared to risk injury to a certain part of his anatomy so he did what she demanded and moved his fingers back and into her, rubbing back and forth, in and out until he felt her come apart around him.

While she was still recovering from her orgasm, he eased her forward and lifted her leg over his hip, making sure she was comfortable and that she wasn't lying awkwardly on her baby bump. Her hand had released him when she climaxed and was now lying on the bed supporting her. Carefully he eased his hips forward and pushed himself into her, she was so wet it didn't take much effort and he began the time old rhythm of making love to his wife. As he moved his hips, his hand rubbed circles up and down her back, occasionally reaching forward to graze her breast or massage her shoulder. His movements were slow and leisurely, there was no rush and he wanted this to last. Molly, however, had other ideas and started to move her buttocks against him in small circles, rubbing harder and harder against him until he could stand it no longer and grabbed her hip, pulling her back against him, sliding his hand forward and down into her wetness. His fingers tweaked the aroused bud and made her come with very little effort as he made his final thrust bringing on his own orgasm. Panting and sweaty, they lay spooned together on the bed. 'That was the best 40 winks yet,' he sighed in to her neck and settled down for a brief rest before preparing for his parents visit.

They had just come out of the shower after sharing a not so relaxing and certainly invigorating shower when Molly's phone buzzed. Thinking it might be her in-laws with an update as to their ETA, she picked it and looked at the screen. The grinning face of Baz looked back at her. Flicking open the message she yelled, 'OK? Bleedin' OK! That fits right up there with your bleedin' ditto. Why can't you men give proper replies. Bleedin' OK'

She threw the phone back down on the bed and let the tears fall. Charles, coming from the bathroom to see what she was shouting about took one look at her tears and pulled her into his arms. 'What? What's wrong?' 'It's Baz, he sent a message saying OK, so he's coming to the reunion.' she sobbed. 'Well that's good isn't it?' he frowned his confusion. 'Yeah but we're still going to be one short!' and her sobs changed into heart rending gulps as she snuggled her head into his shoulder.

It had become tradition for Two Section to meet up on the anniversary of their deployment to Afghanistan and to remember their friend Smurf. They'd always invited Mrs Smith but so far she'd never attended. It had been passed to Molly and Charles to do the arrangements with Charles organising the venue and Molly sending out the invitations. Each year she sent out the same missive, time, place and BE THERE OR ELSE, succinct and to the point, no messing about for our Molls. Mrs Smith's invitation was slightly different, encased in a cheerful newsy letter but an invitation none the less, giving details of the reunion. She had agreed to come this year and Molly was ecstatic to say the least and now Baz had sent his acceptance but one of their number wasn't going to be with them this year for the first time.

Ian Jackson, known as Nude Nut to his fellow members of Two Section, had, like several of the others, moved on from army life shortly after leaving Afghanistan. He had found the death and destruction there too much to bear and had wanted to build something instead.

He had used his engineering qualifications to get a job with a large construction company building social housing in the north of the country. He honestly felt it was a worthwhile job and that he could make a difference for people living in poor housing conditions. He loved the work and was moving up the management ladder, settling into the life with ease, working long hours and taking very little time off. He didn't have a family, being brought up by foster parents, but that didn't matter he had Two Section and the Bossman and they more than made up for it. It was on a weekend visit down to Bath to see Molly and Charles that the accident had happened. The roads had been quiet for late July, he supposed a lot of people would be on holiday abroad at this time of year rather than driving through the back lanes of England, and he'd been enjoying the ride in relative peace. Riding his Harley was his pure joy, she was his baby and there was nothing more pleasurable for him than putting on his leathers and helmet and heading out into the countryside to ease the pressures of a busy working week.

His mind had been wandering, thinking about the upcoming weekend and seeing his friends for the first time in months and he hadn't seen the car coming round the bend on the wrong side of the road. He'd immediately eased back on the throttle and tried to swerve to avoid it but it was no good, he was going too fast, he had driven straight into the Range Rover, his bike hitting the offside edge of the bumper and catapulting him into the air, landing first on the roof of the car and then the hard ground behind it. He hadn't felt anything after the first crack as his head hit the roof but he'd been told later that he was a very lucky man. He'd initially been air lifted to St James Hospital in Leeds where he had been assessed and stabilised. He'd been placed in an induced coma for three days and when he woke Molly was there, tears running down her beautiful face. Just from looking at her he knew it wasn't good news but he still had to ask. 'What? How bad?' he found it hard to put into words. He tried to move his legs to sit up but he could feel nothing. He looked at Molly again for confirmation of what was going through his head. She moved forward and took his hand, 'Shhh, it'll be okay. At least you're still here.' He tightened his grip on her fingers and looked up to the ceiling to try to stem the tears of fear that were welling into his eyes.

Molly sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him into her arms, being careful not to jar him, holding his head to her breast and muttering comforting words to him.

The door opened and Charles had walked in to see his wife holding one of his closest friends, giving comfort as only Molly James could. He sat down quietly and waited for their moment to pass, knowing this was exactly what was needed. He had just spoken to the Dr and had come back to give Molly an update but now that Nude Nut was awake, he could tell both of them. Molly eased back, still holding his hand and stroking the tears from his face, she smiled down at him, trying to look positive. She caught sight of Charles out of the corner of her eye and turned to include him in the group. 'Look who just woke up'

'You trying to steal my wife Nude Nut, I saw you canoodling on the bed. Jeez, some people will use any excuse to try and cop a feel,' he joked, seeing the relief in Ian's eyes that he wasn't going to mention the tears. 'Anyway,' he continued, 'I've just spoken to the Dr and he informs me that they're arranging to have you transferred to Stoke Mandeville at the end of the week. Seems the damage to your spine isn't as bad as they thought and with the treatment they provide down there you will hopefully be back up on your feet. I'm not going to bullshit you, it'll take a long time and a lot of effort on your part but you know we'll be with you every step of the way and so will the lads. Anything you need, one of us will come running, although maybe not Molly.' Ian had looked at him questioningly; he knew Molly would be at the head of the queue normally. 'Her running days are over for the next seven months' Charles sniggered only to be punched in the arm by Molly.

That had been two months ago and true to their word, they had all taken it in turns to visit and support their friend but despite the best medical intervention and determination, there was no way on God's green earth that he was going to make this year's reunion. Molly had agreed to take photos and try to arrange a phone chat with him while they were together but it still made her sad to think one of the gang would be missing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am having so much fun writing about two section and am so pleased you seem to be enjoying it too. This is my first attempt at writing anything and your reviews have been great. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy Fingers' story**_

Chapter 5

Fingers had been called Fingers for as long as he could remember, everyone used his nickname, his family, his mates, his colleagues at work and even his girlfriend for fucks sake. He doubted some of them even knew his real name but he wasn't bothered, he liked the familiarity. His mum reckoned it came from when he was a nipper and he used to pick his nose a lot, whenever he put his hand up for a bit of exploratory probing one family member or another would shout, 'FINGERS!', having tired of shouting 'take your finger out!' and he'd immediately drop them to his sides. He preferred to tell people, especially female people, that it was because he was so adept with the use of his fingers, usually accompanied with a salacious grin. Those closest to him knew that this was all bravado and really he was quite a shy bloke preferring to be with a small group of mates than the centre of attention, which is why it came as such a massive shock when he gave up the army for his current career.

Home on leave, after his first tour in Afghanistan, he'd met up with a few old mates from Salford, his home town, and headed into Manchester to hit the pubs. They'd been in the Sawyers Arms, chatting to a bunch of girls when this bloke had approached him and smiled. Feeling a bit wary, Fingers dropped his arm from the girl's shoulders, just in case it was her bloke, he didn't want any bother on his first day back and anyway, he already had a girlfriend, it was just a bit of banter. The bloke, very well dressed and obviously used to getting attention, completely ignored the rest of the group, including the girl next to Fingers and leaned forward slipping a business card into Fingers' jacket pocket, mouthing 'call me' as he turned and walked away. 'What the fuck!', shouted Fingers, 'does he think I'm some kind of rent boy?' The rest of the group were pissing themselves laughing at the expression on his face as he retrieved the card from his pocket and read the words on it. '**Lamarr Modelling Agency' **along with a local address and telephone number. His best mate Jake snatched it from his hand and roared with laughter, passing it round the group. 'Can you imagine Fingers doing poncey modelling, he's a minger!' followed by more sniggers from the group. Pulling himself up to his full height and glancing into the mirror behind the bar he turned to reply, 'I happen to know I'm gorgeous me' and grabbing back the card pushed it into his jeans pocket. The drinks had flowed for the rest of the night and the card and bloke were soon forgotten as the lads celebrated having their mate back amongst them.

It wasn't until a few days later when his girlfriend Catherine, known to most as Kat, was emptying his jeans pockets prior to putting them in the wash, that the card was discovered. 'What's this?' she asked, waving the card in front of his face. 'You thinking of taking up modelling instead of soldiering?' Fingers nearly spat his coffee across the table when he realised what she had in her hand and made a grab for it ready to chuck it in the bin. 'Don't be daft, can imagine me posing in me kecks in front of a camera? I'd look a right tosser.' Kat had laughed and said she wouldn't mind seeing him in his kecks if he was offering and fished the card back out of the bin. 'You should give them a ring, you never know, it might be something or nothing but you won't know until you do.'

Later that evening, when he was stripping off ready for bed, Kat caught him checking himself out in the wardrobe mirror. 'You do fill out those Calvin Klein's quite nicely you know' and went back to flicking through her magazine. Giving a second quick glance in the mirror he dropped his boxers and headed to the bed and his waiting girlfriend. 'Are you taking the piss?' he asked as he slipped into bed beside her. 'Well, I do prefer you without them but I don't want other people seeing what I can see' she giggled, sliding closer to him and putting her arms around his neck to distract him. He didn't need much encouragement as he reached to flick off the bedside lamp and pulled her down under the covers. He'd been away for six months and he'd only been home for two days, he needed to pace himself or this was going to be over far too quickly. When her hands started to roam down towards his crotch, he gathered them both into one of his and lifted them up above her head, he'd never last if she started that game, his other he slid into her long blond hair and moved down to slowly lick her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and encouraging her to open up for him. Sliding his tongue into her mouth he teased her for as long as he dared before releasing her hand and moving down under the covers. She had the lushest curves he'd ever seen, full breasts, narrow waist and rounded hips, just being next to her was making him hard. He moved himself further down the bed until his head was level with her hips. Dipping forward he nuzzled into her mound, breathing in the smell of her, body lotion mixed with her own personal scent, god he'd missed this. Moving her legs apart he settled himself between her thighs, glancing up for her nod of agreement before he continued. Carefully opening her up to his view, he bent forward and gave her a soft kiss on her clitoris, before moving slightly down and probing gently first with his fingers and then with his tongue. He knew she liked this and he also knew what it would lead to, teasing and lapping at her flesh he moved his mouth backwards and forwards, always replacing his tongue with his fingers to that no area was left unattended. Kat started squirming on the bed and grinning he sat up. She took hold of his shoulders and pulled him upwards to the top of the bed whilst sliding sideways until they were lying top to toe facing each other. As she moved her head forward to take his length into her mouth, he lifted her leg over his shoulder and went back to his ministrations of her most private area, trying hard to concentrate on the task as she moved her lips back and forth on him, palming his balls at the same time, gently squeezing them in her hand. He knew he wasn't going to last, it had been too long since he'd had this and it only took a few minutes in her warm moist mouth before he was climaxing and spilling into her. He was aware that she hadn't come and was using his tongue and fingers to try to bring her to climax but she lifted her leg from his shoulder and slid back up beside him, putting her arms around him and saying, 'Welcome home, tonight's just for you' before laying her head on his shoulder and rubbing her fingers through the dark hair on his chest.

The following morning she'd caught him looking again at the agency's card and told him to look them up on the internet which he did. It looked genuine enough so she told him to give them a ring and see what it was all about. That was how John Wynn, aka Fingers, had found himself sitting in the waiting room of a modelling agency on a wet Thursday morning in May 2014, a morning that changed his life. The bloke who had eyed him in the pub the week before was actually the owner of the agency and he'd explained that they didn't just do modelling although that was most of their clientele but that he'd been looking for young good looking lads to work as extras on a local soap and, seeing as how the scene was set in a pub had been scouting round the local bars. Spotting John and his mates having a causal drink and a bit of a laugh, he'd thought John would fit the bill nicely. He'd given him details of the casting agent and arranged for John to go and see them. Amazingly they'd offered him a job as an extra in a pub scene during a midweek spot and he'd been able to fit it in before returning to barracks. After that, the rest was history as they say. He had started getting regular phone calls asking if he was available for advertising work or small walk on parts on episodes of daytime television shows, and yes, even some modelling work, so much so that when it came time to decide whether to re-enlist or resign, he'd chosen to resign and see where it led.

The day the reunion invitation arrived, Fingers had just received an offer of a part in a new drama about the Second World War. He was to play the part of a young private leaving home for the first time to take up arms against Germany in France. More amazingly the lead role of his captain was to be played by Matthew Macfadyen, with Matthew McNulty taking the part of the corporal, he couldn't believe his luck. They hadn't cast the female roles yet but he was praying it would be someone lush like Michelle Keegan or Lacey Turner, you just never knew in this business. He knew his wasn't a big role but it _was_ a big deal to be playing alongside such famous and brilliant actors. Kat had never shut up about it since he'd told her, Pride and Prejudice was her all-time favourite film, gushing over Matthew Macfadyen, honestly you'd think he was something special and then phoning his sister, another Kat (this time short for Kathleen after his Gran) just so he could hear her gush too. Honestly if she kept this up he'd start feeling jealous. Anyway, before he even started filming for that, they had the reunion to attend so he needed to reply to Molly's missive. He picked up his phone and sent her a quick text, 'Looking forward to it, got sum BIG news xxx'. He knew she was such a nosey cow it'd kill her trying to work out what his news was, she'd probably think it was a wedding announcement or a baby on the way and while they weren't exactly bad ideas, he had a few more years of living to do before he would contemplate either, he was happy with the status quo. For now he was just really looking forward to the get together with his old mates and catching up on all the gossip. Grinning to himself, he switched his phone off, let her keep wondering, his lips were sealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was official, George Benjamin Harrison was having a bad day. Who in their right mind calls their son George when his Surname is Harrison for fucks sake and he's a Scouser to boot? However, that wasn't the cause of his bad day, he'd had 24 years to come to terms with his parents' sense of humour and anyway most of his friends called him either Brains or Ben if they knew what was good for them. Wednesdays were usually his favourite day, only one client to see in the morning and then home by lunchtime. Bliss!

But not today, oh no, today was going totally to shit. First his client had a 'prior' engagement, although how you can have a 'prior' engagement when you've had the same Wednesday morning appointment for the past eight weeks god alone knew, but hadn't bothered to inform him so he'd decided to go ahead and spend a couple of hours in the gym anyway. That was his first mistake. His second was choosing the treadmill next to Two Ton Tessie, there should be a law against women that size wearing lycra! None the less, he set to and began building up his speed, ear plugs in to drown out the heavy panting of the woman next to him, trying very hard not to be distracted by her size 48 double H boobs bouncing up and down in his side view. He'd just leaned forward to ramp up the platform, so he would in essence be running up hill, when it happened. Tessie, as he'd dubbed her, groaned, fell forward clutching her chest and was propelled backwards off the running machine. If it hadn't been so serious it would have been hilarious, definitely a 'You Tube' moment. Her body hit the wall behind and she slid, inelegantly, down to the floor, now clutching her left arm. Quickly he shut down his machine and jumped off, calling for help as he went. As is always typical in these situations, there wasn't a single soul around but for him and the now silent woman in front of him. She had slumped to the side and her face was a deathly shade of yellow.

'Dr ABC, Dr ABC' he kept muttering to himself as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Molly had been insistent that all the lads learned basic first aid, you never knew when you'd need it, and thank heaven she had. He'd probably been the most reluctant of the gang to do it but Molly had pushed and pushed, 'You just don't know Brains, you could be walking down the street or at a party and something might happen and you'll be the hero of the hour.' He didn't particularly want to be a hero but she was doing his nut in so he'd given up and got on with it. Now, as he tried desperately to remember what to do, he could hear her calm voice saying, 'Any danger?' only bloody massively overweight women pushing themselves too much on treadmills! 'Respond!', he leaned down, gently shaking the woman so as not to cause any further injury, no, she was definitely not responding. 'Check her airway for blockages, is she breathing, how's her circulation?' Jesus, this was his worst nightmare, worse than facing down 20 Taliban fighters. It looked like the woman had had a heart attack and stopped breathing. Carefully rolling her to her back, all the while shouting for assistance, he began CPR. Counting quietly in his head he watched for any signs of change. Who said men couldn't multitask, learning back in for mouth to mouth he used his right hand to dial 999 on his mobile phone. Finally having managed to secure some help and knowing an ambulance was on its way he was continuing CPR when the door flew open and in ran one of the gym employees. Emergency Service had contacted the main reception for him and sent in the cavalry. The young lad was carrying a defibrillator and was quickly followed by two other members of staff, all trained in its use. Ben moved out of their way and happily let them take over.

He'd waited in the reception area until the ambulance arrived, relieved to see the woman was now breathing, and then when she had been taken away sat with a member of staff to fill out the incident report.

'What a way to start a day,' he thought to himself as he jogged to his car. He knew he should have stayed in bed. Instead it was now mid-afternoon and he was knackered. Throwing his bag onto the back seat, he jumped behind the wheel using his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He hadn't bothered to shower and change, he just wanted to get home. The thought of what, or rather who, was waiting for him at home lightened his mood somewhat. Turning on the engine he pulled out of his parking space. In the past home had just been a barracks full of sweaty squaddies, somewhere to doss down when they weren't out on exercise or on tour, now it was a house by the sea, filled with happiness, love and laughter. He mused on the changes that had happened in his life over the past few years since his first deployment to Afghanistan. He'd stayed in the army for another eighteen months after they returned to England, going on one more tour to the Central African Republic as he'd predicted. On his return he'd realised that he wanted more out of life, he wanted a relationship, maybe even a family one day, definitely a permanent home and he knew that couldn't happen if he was constantly on the move. He also knew who he wanted to have those things with and decided that his being in the army was probably the biggest barrier to it happening. As his time was up anyway, he'd handed in his resignation and set up his own business, using the skills the army had given him.

Pulling into the driveway, he realised that he had no idea how he'd got there, he'd been daydreaming and remembering instead of focusing. Shit, the Bossman would have bollocked him if he'd done that out in Afghan. Not wasting any more time, he pushed through the front door, dropped his bag on the floor and loped into the family room where he knew she'd be waiting for him. Grinning, he took her into his arms, pulling her against his chest and lowered his head in for a kiss. 'Phew, you stink and what took you so long?', she grumbled as she snuggled into him. Even his sweaty aroma wasn't going to keep her away from him, she'd been ready since lunch time for goodness sake. Ben began to explain about his morning but her wandering hands were distracting him for his story. 'yeah yeah,' she laughed, 'you're a hero but I'd rather you have a shower than hear anymore right now.'

Taking her by the hand, he headed for the stairs. 'Good idea, care to join me?' He knew exactly what her response would be and the two of them practically ran up the stairs, discarding clothing as they went. The warm water falling over him washed away the sweat and the stress from the morning's events but it was the soft hands smoothing soapy suds over his back and shoulders that took his attention. She seemed to know exactly where to rub to relieve the tension in some muscles yet create it in others. Her hands slid down over his buttocks, stroking and massaging as she went, whilst her lips placed silent kisses along his spine. This was getting him so aroused he wanted his hands on her too. Pouring body wash into his palm, he turned to face her as the water continued to sluice down over their bodies. Rubbing his hands together, smearing the soap into both palms, he reached forward and cupped her breast in his hands, following her lead and massaging gently as he felt her inhale deeply pushing them further into his hands. He lowered his mouth to the curve of her neck and bit gently making sure he didn't leave a mark. His hands stroked down over her tiny waist to her hips and he pulled her forward into his erection, leaving her in no doubt about what she did to him. Reaching round to cup her bottom, he lifted her and pressed her back against the shower wall, showing her without words what he needed her to do. Grasping his head in her hands, bringing his mouth down to where his hands had been, she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him enter her. He was perfect, this was perfect and she never wanted it to stop.

Ben pushed forward with his hips, pushing deep into her core, feeling her internal muscles tighten around him. He could never get over how well they fit together and how much time they'd wasted having doubts. This was meant to be. Laving he breasts with his tongue he set up a steady rhythm with his hips, almost pulling out only to thrust back in even deeper. Her breathing was getting shallower as he took first one nipple in his mouth and then the other, a slight jerk of her hips and a groan from her throat and he knew she was ready to climax, tightening her thighs around his hips to try and control it. Ben was focussed now and pushed on until she fell apart in his arms. Chuckling, he eased out of her and let her body slide down him until her feet touched to floor. He was still hard but he wasn't concerned, taking himself in his hand he began stroking himself roughly back and forth until he felt her small hand move his away and she took over the ministrations. She had strong hands and knew exactly how he liked it, closing her fingers around him, sliding them up and down until she felt the familiar throb as he came in her hand. Ben fell into her with a moan and wrapped his arms around her, his head falling again to her shoulder. 'Shall we take this to the bedroom?'

Several hours later, as they sat curled up together on the sofa watching TV, she asked 'Have you replied to Molly yet?' Pulled from yet another erotic daydream about the woman by his side, he nodded grinning. 'Yeah, sent her an email yesterday saying I'd be coming with somebody.' He knew that cryptic message would drive Molly nuts but after the trick she'd pulled on the lads, letting them think she was smitten with Smurf when really it was the Bossman, she deserved it.

George Benjamin Harrison was _really_ looking forward to this year's reunion despite the piss taking comments about 'toy boys' and 'cougars' he knew he was going to get from the lads. He was going with his perfect partner.

_**Thank you once again for your continued support. Your reviews and response to this have left me totally overawed, I honestly had no idea you would enjoy it so much. I just hope I'm doing justice to the characters and any flaws in them are all mine. I hope you enjoyed Brains.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He needed a lawyer and he needed one NOW. What a way to start your leave, being mobbed by your mum demanding you find a lawyer for your twat of a brother the minute you walk through the door, not even a welcome home son, good to see you son, glad you're back safe Mike. No, as always it was Mark, Mark, fucking Mark. He'd joined the army to get away from his brother and his criminal mates but he was still being dragged into their dodgy activities. Dropping his kit bag and Bergen onto the floor, he disentangled himself from his sobbing mother and reached for his phone. He knew Kat, Fingers' missus worked in a solicitor's office so she might be able to point him in the right direction. Pressing his mate's number on speed dial, he waited for him to pick up. 'Bro', you back already?' came the Mancunian accent down the phone, 'you still in one piece mate? Thought you weren't back for another couple of weeks?'

Cutting in on his friend's questioning he muttered, 'I need a lawyer. Ask Kat if she can recommend anyone will ya?' 'Jeez bro' what did you do, shoot your commanding officer?' 'Not for me ya dick, for Mark' All of Two Section knew exactly who Mark was and what he was like so the fact a lawyer was needed for him came as no surprise. 'Shit, I'm on it, I'll give her a ring and text you back' the line went dead and Mike turned to his mother. 'So what's he done this time?' 'TWOC in' again, that's what. Won't be surprised if he goes down again for this'. His brother wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and had already had several spells in Youth Offender Institutes before he reached 18 for taking cars without consent, but so far had managed to avoid being sent to prison. Mike knew that prison wasn't the place for his brother. He was so stupid he'd just get mixed up with the wrong lot and come out with big ideas about being a drug baron or some other half arsed plan. God, his family was a bleeding nightmare; his dad spent most of the day either in the pub or the bookies while his mum sat on her arse watching Jeremy bleeding Kyle on the telly all day. Turning on his heel, he strode out of the room, scooping up his luggage on the way and headed upstairs to the room he shared with the dick head. Dropping down on to the bed, he put his arm over his eyes and waited for the text.

It came through twenty minutes later. 'rg Jane Morgan 07732 694820 usd 2 wk Kat's plce bt mvd Drby 6 mths go' Thank Christ he could rely on his army family, even if most of them weren't in the army anymore, they were the only ones who kept him sane and that was saying something knowing what tosspots they were. Sitting up on the bed he quickly typed in the number and waited for her to pick up. 'Jane Morgan' an Irish voice lilted, 'how can I help you?' Mike, being Mike immediately thought of several ways the woman with the sexy voice could help him, especially if she looked as sexy as she sounded, but first he had to concentrate on his brother. He quickly explained the situation and Ms Morgan suggested they should meet at her office as soon as possible to discuss the way forward.

Within the hour he was standing at a small reception desk introducing himself and stating his business, 'Mike Marsden, I'm here to see Ms Morgan'. The petite receptionist, wearing the name tag Lauren and looking like she'd just left school, reached for the phone, mumbled a few words into the receiver and showed him through into an office on the right. Sitting behind the desk was the most gorgeous woman he'd seen in a long time, short auburn hair worn in a pixie cut around her face, wide green eyes and the fullest, most kissable lips that made him want to reach forward and press his own into them. Coughing politely, she indicated with a dip of her head that he should take a seat on the other side of the desk which was just as well as he could feel a distinct stirring in his jeans and he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. He sniggered to himself as he took a seat, let's face it, after meeting her he just plain wanted to _get off_.

'Okay,' she began 'down to business.' He could feel himself internally sniggering again, for fucks sake he was a grown man not a little school boy, he really had to get a hold of himself which made him want to snigger even more. 'Your brother has been arrested for taking without consent, is that right?' He nodded, not daring to open his mouth. 'And you want me to defend him?' another nod. 'Where is your brother now?' Shit, he was going to have to say something. Coughing a couple of times to get his voice under control he explained that his brother had been arrested, charged and bailed to attend court next week. At the moment he was AWOL, but he had a feeling he'd be skulking down the snooker club with his scuzzy mates. 'Right' said Jane, looking him over and causing a red flush to creep up his neck, 'I really need to see him so maybe you could bring him in tomorrow morning and we can take it from there.' When Mike made no attempt to move out of the chair she asked, 'Is something wrong Mr Marsden?' Gulping, and feeling so not like his usual cocky self, he rubbed his hands down the tops of his thighs and said, 'Well actually, I wondered if you'd come out for a drink. I'm only home on leave for two weeks and well, I know you know Fingers and Kat, so they can tell you I'm not an axe murderer or nuffin, and well, I just wondered' he petered off, looking down at his hands.

Jane knew all about the various members of Two Section from Kat and her 'hubby' Fingers and watching this man squirm in front of her made her want to laugh but she knew that would just crush his confidence. She'd always been a sucker for ginger men, Damien Lewis and more recently Nick Preston being prime examples, probably something to do with her Irish roots and the fact that nearly all the men in her family also had red hair. He was also kind of cute looking when he was embarrassed, so she stopped torturing him with her silence and said she would.

That had been eighteen months ago and they had been dating steadily since. Their relationship had gone from strength to strength, unlike his brother's criminal career which seemed to lurch from one disaster to another. She'd managed to keep him out of prison the first time, getting him 200 hours of community service but sadly he was now doing a two year stretch for breaking and entering. Mike was still in the army so their time together was precious and every minute counted. He had moved out of his parents' house and now stayed with her whenever he was home. In fact, he was due home on leave in the next couple of hours so Jane, taking a quick look at her watch, tidied her desk and exited her office, calling 'see you later' to Lauren as she headed out of the door. She had managed to get two weeks off work to coincide with his leave and she was going to make the most of them. There was a reunion with Two Section scheduled for the 23rd but before then there were ten whole days of just being together to enjoy. She'd debated cooking a fantastic meal or booking a table at their favourite restaurant but knowing Mike, all he'd be interested in was having a shower, shave, and heading for bed, if they actually made it that far.

Jane arrived home just before six, Mike's train was due in at 6:30 and it would take him another fifteen minutes in a taxi so she had roughly 45 minutes to get ready. Dropping her coat and handbag on the ottoman in the hallway, she opened her briefcase and took out the Ann Summers carrier bag she had put in there at lunch time and headed for the stairs. She loved giving him little surprises when he'd been away for a while and grinned as she imagined his reaction to _this_ surprise. A quick shower, a coating of body lotion and she was ready to don the silky basque, stockings and thong she had just bought. She put the bag with the remainder of its contents in the bedside drawer for later. Pulling on a white blouse and pencil skirt, to make it look like she'd just returned from work, she stepped into her 4 inch heel shoes and headed back down stairs and into the kitchen. He loved her wearing high heels, it brought them almost level in height which gave him the advantage of being able to reach his hands around her bottom without having to bend too far, which was another thing he loved. Mike Marsden was definitely a bum and tits man as he liked to put it and the basque certainly took care of the tits part. She'd put a six pack of Stella and a bottle of white wine in the fridge that morning so, opening her laptop, she ordered their favourite pizza and now it was just a matter of waiting for her man to come home.

Fifteen minutes later she heard a car door slam, voices on the step and then the front door opened. Rushing to the door to the hall, she found Lance Corporal Mike Marsden struggling to manage his Bergen, kit bag and a large pizza box whilst kicking the door shut, a big smile crossing his face as he spotted her standing in the sitting room doorway. 'Alright darlin'' he grinned as he dropped his bags, rested the pizza on the hall table and reached for her as she launched herself into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his hips she snuggled into him, lifting her head to give him a welcome home kiss. The kiss was returned with fervour until they had to choose between breathing and kissing. Breathing won out, this time. Hefting her further up so his arms folded under her bottom he began walking into the sitting room. 'Pizza!' she shouted as they passed by the table. Bending his knees he let her reach down for it and continued on his way, dropping down into the easy chair in the corner. The sofa was empty but he knew if he sat there she would slip off his knee to the side and at this moment he had her exactly where he wanted her. Holding her tightly, he continued to nuzzle against her throat and lips, murmuring words of love, telling her how much he'd missed her and how much she meant to him.

It was only when her stomach rumbled that he came up for air and stared at her. 'I went shopping and missed lunch' she explained apologetically and he grinned. To be honest, he was starving too but he wanted to make her suffer for interrupting them. He ran his hands along her arms and gave her a gentle shove off his lap, 'Okay, pizza and a drink, I really didn't fancy anything else anyway' With a wiggle of her hips, she turned and went into the kitchen, bringing back a cold can of Stella for him and a glass of wine for herself but instead of heading for the settee, as he expected, she popped herself back down on to his lap, placing the drinks on the side table next to him and reaching for the pizza box. They didn't bother with plates of napkins, holding the box between them and licking the sauce off their fingers. Mike was mesmerised every time Jane slipped a finger into her mouth and sucked it clean. He'd managed to eat two slices of pizza and drink half his beer before he couldn't stand it any longer. Putting the pizza box down on the floor he hooked one arm around her back and the other under her knees and stood. Jane squealed at the sudden move and dropped her pizza on the floor, flinging her arms around his neck for security as he strode towards the door and up the stairs.

Dropping her onto the bed he turned, 'Back in five' and headed for the bathroom. She could hear the shower running and contemplated what to do next, deciding eventually to make herself comfortable and hopefully the opposite for him. When they'd first started dating, she could see people, friends and family, wondering what she saw in him. He wasn't well educated, more interested in football than politics, drank beer and ate pizza rather than wine and caviar, not that she'd ever tried caviar. He grounded her, kept her sane, listened to her problems at work and helped find solutions for anything bugging her. She laughed when she thought about some of the comments from her colleagues about him being thick as pig shit and common as muck, he did rather like to give that impression, but what they didn't realise was that Jane came from a very similar background back in Ireland. They were so alike in their need to strive and overcome their roots. Mike had done that by joining the army and Jane by studying hard and getting into university. There was also the slight age difference, she was three years older, and they had both taken a lot of ribbing from friends but when everything was taken in to account, they were really happy to together, loved one another and that's what mattered. Add to that the fact that the sex was amazing and it was a match made in heaven.

Mike had the shower on cold to try and calm himself down, it was always like this on his first night home with Jane, certainly beat his earlier home comings at his mother's house, he smirked as he patted himself dry, wrapping a towel around his hips and heading back to the bedroom. He almost lost it as he stepped through the door, his knees felt like they were going to buckle under him. She was lying across the bed, dressed in a white silk thing, what the fuck did women call them, oh yeah, a basque, the top of which pushed her very ample breasts up until they spilled over the top, her waist was nipped in and the tiniest pair of knickers he had ever seen covered her mound, all finished off with black silk stockings. He felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head as he staggered to the bed, dropping his towel on the way. 'You like?' she purred as she eased herself up on her elbows. It was just like that first day in her office, he just couldn't speak, so he let his hands do the talking, reaching for the lace bow between her breasts and pulling it loose. God, this was better than Christmas and he couldn't wait to unwrap her. Working the laces loose, he pulled the basque to her sides quickly removing the stockings until she lay in front of him wearing nothing but the thong and a sultry smile. He leaned forward, dipping his tongue into her belly button, licking across her stomach and down to the edge of lace thong before moving further down and moistening the thin material with his mouth. Jane lifted her arms and grasped the headboard behind her to stop herself from pushing his head down and into her as he continued to move his lips over her. Taking a quick glance upward, he pushed the lace to one side and moved his mouth back over her, dipping his tongue between her folds, tasting the sweetness there. She was so wet and ready for him and he wanted to give her as much pleasure as having her in his life gave him, he'd never even met anyone like her before, let alone been in a relationship with them. He often wondered what she saw in him but he wasn't going to push his luck by asking so he just made sure he gave her the most fantastic sex she had ever experienced and thanked God for what they had. His tongue probed deeper, bringing a deep moan from her throat, he could feel the heat of her core and knew he could make her come with just the slightest pressure so he backed off and moved his fingers in to place instead, sliding first one and then two fingers deep inside her. She writhed as she felt him stretch her, getting closer and closer to the edge and then he flicked her tender spot with his thumb and she was gone. Throwing back her head she let out a scream of pure pleasure and collapsed down onto the pillows, gasping to steady her breathing.

Mike removed the final barrier between them, tossing the small scrap of lace to the floor and moved up the bed until he was lying next to her, leaning forward to give her a kiss. She could taste herself on him, licking across his lips to wipe them clean. Pushing him onto his back, she climbed on top of him, easing herself down onto his erection and began to ride him, plunging herself down and rising up as high as she dare without letting his slip out of her. It was his turn to grasp the head board to restrain himself while he watched her move on him. He knew she wouldn't want his help to move herself up and down as she liked to set her own pace and rhythm so he lay back and enjoyed the ride. Her movements got faster and more frantic as she felt him start to come inside her, pushing herself completely down on to him until it felt like he would touch the very centre of her being, leaning forward on to his chest as she felt him come apart. They lay like that for several minutes, with her sprawled across his chest, head resting on his shoulder while he ran his hands gently over her back. Neither of them spoke, just enjoying being together for the first time in two months.

Mike felt like he could stay like that forever but Jane obviously had different ideas, the look on her face indicated that she had a plan and if the glint in her eye was any indication, it was going to be a wicked plan. She eased to the side of the bed and pulled open the bedside drawer, retrieving the bag she had put there earlier. Mike looked down and, recognising the logo on the bag, started to grin, no she hadn't, she wouldn't, he knew they had discussed it last time he was home but he never expected her to act on it. Grinning in reply, Jane upended the bag and shook out its contents on to the bed bedside them. Fuck, she bloody had! Lying on the bed was a selection of sex toys, mostly for him to use on her but also one which looked like a flexible textured disc which he assumed was for her to use on him. This was going to be the best leave ever.

He had been home for five days before he got round to emptying his Bergen of personal papers. He was flicking through letters when he came across the reunion invitation. Fuck, he'd forgotten to reply. He rang the hotel that Charles had found for them and booked a double room, then quickly fired off a short text to Molly confirming that he would be there and that Jane would be with him and prayed that he hadn't made Molly mad by not replying sooner, a Mad Molly was a force to be reckoned with and after the week he'd just had he didn't think he had the energy. With that thought in mind and a smirk on his face, he went looking for the woman he hoped would protect him if he had and to see if she wanted to practice with her new toys, after all, practice made perfect.

_**Not much longer until the reunion so hopefully I can make it live up to your expectations. The members of 2 section have taken over my life and are bringing me such joy as I imagine what they get up to. Thank you for your continued reviews, your comments are really nice and spur me on to the next character. Hope you enjoyed Mike.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you once again for your wonderful comments, I'm overwhelmed. I was writing the last chapter, I realised I was giving you updates on the lives of the boys but hadn't actually told you what had happened in the life of Charles and Molly over the past couple of years (apart from the obvious marriage, baby and lots of sex lol) so here it is. I hope I've done them justice. **_

Chapter 8

Charles gave Molly his hand to help her down off his desk, moving to adjust her clothing and then putting his own to rights. 'I love these lunchtime staff meetings' he laughed as she winked saucily at him before heading out of the door. He had a mound of reports to do but Molly was such a distraction, she only had to walk into a room and everything else was put on hold. Thank goodness they were both on the same wave length, he didn't know what he would have done if she'd turned out to be a prude. Mind you, after watching her rinse some of the lads out in Afghan and listening to the filth that came out of her mouth at times, that was never likely to happen. He wiped the grin off his face and pulled the pile of papers in to the spot recently occupied by his lusty wife. Roll on six o'clock when he could lock the door and head off over to the lodge.

When he was released from hospital, after being injured in Afghanistan, Charles had had no idea what he was going to do with his life. He'd been full of bravado, stating his intention to resign his commission and committing himself to Molly. In truth he was bloody terrified, the army was all he'd known and his relationship with Molly hadn't really even started. He'd had the whole summer to ponder his choices whilst Molly was away on her second tour, unsure whether she would be coming back to him or if their very brief liaison before her deployment had been a massive let down and she'd decided to move on. When he'd told Molly about those thoughts she'd pissed herself laughing, how could such a gorgeous, confident army captain be so unsure of himself with women and had gone out of her way to prove just how _good_ she thought he was. He still blushed at the thought of some of the things they had done in those early days.

It was at the first of their annual deployment reunions that the idea had first come to him. Mansfield had been sounding off about his twat of a brother who had just got himself another three months in a Young Offenders Institute for taking cars without their owners' consent, bemoaning the fact that he would never change and that the other tossers he was in there with were just as bad. The other lads had been joining in talking about similar kids from their home areas and Molly had chipped in about her neighbour's cousin's sister's son who had been excluded from school so many times they should've put a bleedin' revolving door on it. Watching her face and listening to the animated conversation, he remembered their conversation just before Smurf got shot for the first time. She hadn't gone to school very much either and it wasn't that she was incapable, quite the opposite, they just weren't teaching her the things she needed. She didn't need to know how to speak French or German, let's face it, he thought to himself, she could barely speak the Queen's English. Schools are fine for those children who are academically able but the ones who aren't are either left behind, labelled stupid or excluded from school because they had the temerity to misbehave to attract attention to their plight. Alright, he knew it wasn't as simplistic as that but there were a hell of a lot of kids out there getting into trouble because they had lost their way.

In bed, later that evening, Molly had snuggled up to him and started to initiate sex, rubbing her naked body up against his and nibbling at his lips but he was distracted and she could see she was having little effect on him. 'Okay, what's going on? What've I done this time?' she queried. Putting his arms around her and pulling her into his chest he began to explain what was going through his head, he wanted to open a vocational centre for kids at risk of ending up on the scrap heap, in prison or worse still dead because they'd taken a wrong turn. He didn't want to teach them maths and English, he wanted to teach them life skills, skills that would help them learn a trade and hopefully steer them into work or further training. His face lit up as he described his plan that Molly was reluctant to throw a spanner in the works with questions like where's the money going to come from, where will it be, where will the kids be from? He was usually the sensible, organised one but here and now he was letting his imagination run away with him. She was enjoying seeing the old Charles back, full of enthusiasm and plans for the future, in fact, it was quite a turn on. As he talked he could feel Molly drawing circles on his chest, sliding her fingers around his nipples and down to his belly button as she listened and nodded in agreement with him. He tried to concentrate on what he was telling her but her hand was moving lower, enclosing his flaccid penis in her palm. 'Hey!' he laughed 'not fair, I'm trying to tell you my plans here and you want to play.' 'I'm listening, it's just that this little guy looked a bit forlorn so I thought I'd cheer him up. Besides, we have all day tomorrow to work out your plans when we can use the internet to find out facts and figures.' Her logic couldn't be faulted but he wasn't too pleased about the description of his manhood. Frowning down at her, he wrapped his hand around hers and began to move it back and forth, and glowered, 'Little!, Little! I'll give you little woman!' He pushed her onto her back before his laughter could take over and pressed himself into her, sliding his chest over her sensitised nipples until she was gasping and wriggling beneath him. Shifting her leg to the side, she made room for him between her thighs, taking him in her hand as he moved in to place and guiding him in, exactly where she wanted him. Setting a steady pace, he soon brought himself to orgasm, crying out as he reached the pinnacle. Molly caressed his back as he lay on top of her until his breathing had settled and he had control of himself again. Leaning up to give her a brief kiss on the lips, he moved behind her and rolled her to her side so that she was spooned up against his groin. He burrowed his head into the hair on the back of her neck, seeking the warmth of her nape, whilst the hand around her waist caressed her stomach and down over her pubic bone and into her folds. There were definite advantages to the height difference, especially in bed, with her head level with his, her hips rested against him just above his groin. He was able to use his abdomen to hold her in place as his fingers moved down and into her vagina, gently at first seeking the warmth there and then becoming more insistent as he felt her begin to move with him. Plunging in and out his fingers grazed across the most sensitive spots causing shivers to run up her spine and tingles down her legs as she squeezed her thighs together around his hand. Pushing deeper and harder he felt her jolt and her breath hitch as her release hit her and she collapsed into him, dropping her head forward with a muffled howl. Twisting herself round to lie facing him, she wrapped her arms around him, snuggled in and whispered, 'Okay, not so little' with a chuckle in her voice.

They had discussed his plans the following morning and she had given him every encouragement to fulfil his dream. Start-up finance and premises weren't a problem, his maternal grandfather had passed away while he was on tour and, being the only grandchild, he had inherited a small estate and a not inconsiderable sum of money. The house was large enough to be used as the main centre and there were plenty of out-building for workshops, there was even a three bedroom cottage which had been used by the grounds keeper at one time which would be suitable living accommodation for them. It had taken Charles nearly a year to get it all organised, with the second annual reunion taking place on the estate and the lads being drafted in to do decorating and repairs around the main house, putting in new electrics and knocking down walls to make one large dormitory. Initially the plan had been to offer day classes but, as Molly pointed out, some of these kids needed constant positive reinforcement and removed from peer pressure to behave in a specific way, which wouldn't happen if they went home each afternoon, so a residential three month period would be the best way for them.

They had started with a group of five boys who had been excluded from school on three occasions and were now at risk of permanent exclusion. Workshops had been set up teaching car maintenance, construction skills and horticulture. In addition, Charles provided a fitness programme for the boys, taking them hiking and teaching outward bound skills.

Once she had left the army, Molly joined the staff showing the boys how to manage money, cook basic meals and basic first aid. Within six months of opening their doors they had established twenty residential places and an additional fifteen non-residential places for boys aged 15 to 18 years. They were referred by Local Educational Authorities, the Youth Offending Team and counselling services, the criteria being that they were a 'Last Chance' option for these boys, many of whom were classed as NEET (Not in Education, Employment or Training), that all other avenues had been tried not succeeded. It wasn't easy, in fact it was bloody hard work, and many a night Charles had been ready to throw in the towel and give it all up but seeing the first group of five lads get in to apprenticeships had given him the impetus to keep going.

Now, as they were preparing to meet up with their friends for the third annual reunion, Charles knew he had made the right decision for both him and Molly. In fact, today's 'staff meeting' had been arranged to discuss the possibility of opening their doors to girls in the new year. That was Molly's baby, she had been nagging him about it for a while, citing her sister Jade as a prime example of a girl who had needed someone to intervene at an early stage. She was only three years younger than Molly and already had one child with another on the way, a single parent, trying to raise her children on Government benefits. Molly had been too late to help her but she was determined to help other similar girls see that there were other options out there for them. She certainly had a unique way of getting his attention, using whatever wiles she could to get her own way.

Today had been no exception, she had strolled into his office wearing a long jumper dress, covering her baby bump and reaching to just above her knees, her legs sporting, what he assumed were thick tights but turned out to be thigh highs, and ballet pumps. She had insinuated herself between him and his desk, pushing the stack of papers to one side and easing her bottom in to the space. Slipping off her pumps, she lifted her feet up to his crotch and began running her toes up and down his fly, while she outlined her plans for the expansions. Charles could feel his eyes glazing over as her caresses became more insistent, rubbing his throbbing cock until he couldn't stand it any longer. He knew exactly what she was up to and if she wanted to fight dirty to get her own way, he would let her. He'd already done the research into the pros and cons of the expansion and decided that they should go ahead with it but he wouldn't tell her that just yet, let her, and as a consequence him, have fun. Lifting her feet, he moved them around his waist as he stepped forward between her thighs watching the expressions moving across her face. Shocked that he had cottoned on to her plan so quickly, it took her a second to hide her surprise but she soon gained her equilibrium and leaned back on the desk, bringing her ankles together behind him. He ran his hands up under her jumper and was stunned to discover the she had gone commando for this little meeting, she really was bringing out the big guns. A knowing smile spread across his face and his fingers ventured up her thigh and into her, stroking across her clitoris and labia, eliciting deep throated, subdued wails from Molly. He enjoyed playing with her, stretching her, teasing her clitoris until it stood firm and proud against his thumb. Using his other hand he freed himself from his clothing and stepped up against the desk, sliding her forward until he could impale her on his erection. The shiny, polished surface of the desk made it easy for his to move her back and forth on him with little effort on her part. Molly was able to lie back on the desk raised on her elbows watching him concentrate on what he was doing as he pumped into her harder and harder until, with a guttural moan, he flung his head back and spilled into her. Molly fell back to the desk with a laugh, 'So, what do you think about knocking down the walls in the west wind to make a girls' dorm?' Charles groaned as he reached for tissues to help clean her up, 'For fucks sake Molly, you've just given me the best 'staff-meeting' in weeks and now you want to talk about bedrooms?' Giggling she sat forward and waited for him to help her off the desk, 'Okay, should I come back tomorrow then?' and headed towards the door wiggling her arse for his benefit. Shaking his head in exasperation, he responded, 'Why not, I love these lunch time staff meetings.'

He had just reached for the stack of reports when the door opened again and Molly popped her head back in, 'By the way, have you heard from Kinders? Only four days to the reunion and he still hasn't been in touch, this is so not like him.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eggy walked exhausted into the hallway and dropped his overnight bag on the floor. It had been a long, harrowing few days and he was glad to be home, knowing that his wife would be waiting somewhere in the house with a warm kiss and no doubt more in mind. He'd been over to Aylesbury to visit Nude Nut in Stoke Mandeville Hospital where he was receiving treatment following a bike accident in July. It hadn't been easy seeing his once active friend sitting in a wheelchair but he had held his thoughts in and done his best to cheer his mate up. The rest of Two Section and the boss all took it in turns to spend time with him as they were the only family he had and, although they loved him like a brother and felt guilty about their thoughts, he knew each and every one of them was thanking God that it was him and not them in that chair, making their visits ever harder. It was so ironic really that they had all returned from Afghanistan relatively unscathed, okay so Smurf had been shot twice, the silly bastard, and the boss had suffered severe enough injuries to result in the end of his army career, but on the whole they'd been in good shape, only to have Smurf die suddenly of a bleed on the brain and now Nude Nut, paralysed from the waist down. Life was so bloody unfair and so fucking unpredictable.

Running his hand over his short cropped hair, he hung up his hoody and followed the wonderful smell of suya cooking, it was one of his favourite dishes, meat coated in chilli powder and grilled kebab style. If he didn't know better he'd think his mum was visiting.

The iPod was playing his favourite album, Bob Marley Legend, and she was singing along at the top of her lungs so he knew she hadn't heard him come in. Silently pushing open the kitchen door, he saw his beautiful new wife leaning down to take something from the oven, hips swinging in time to the music. Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on the back of her neck, making her scream and drop the baking tray from her hand, scattering cookies all over the floor. 'You silly bugger, look what you made me do,' she said as she turned in his arms. Eggy made a grab for one of the fallen cookies, 'thirty second rule' he laughed and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, puffing to try and cool it down before it burnt his tongue. 'You needn't think you're kissing me with that mouth after putting floor food in it' she said, pushing him away from her and picking up the rest of the cookies, dropped them into a nearby bin.

Lord he loved this feisty woman. Despite knowing her for the past four years, it had taken him a long time to pluck up the courage to ask her out for a drink, and even then she'd turned him down. She hadn't wanted to get involved with anyone in the forces, knowing first-hand the torture being separated for long periods of time put on relationships and families, especially when one or both of them was on tour. Eventually he had worn her down with his persistence, the fact that he had left the army had also helped, and they had started seeing each other. She was still unsure of where their relationship was going so had asked him to keep it between them for the time being and not tell the rest of Two Section and he been happy to agree, knowing the piss taking that would come from his mates. It hadn't been easy managing the relationship, periods apart and only the occasional date in the first few months and though it had got easier, travelling between her home and his had been a bloody nightmare, juggling their time together and the requirements of their jobs. He'd asked her to move in with him so many times he'd lost count and she'd managed to come up with loads of excuses not to until finally agreeing to a trial period to see how it went. His next aim was to make their relationship a bit more permanent, but again she'd put up barriers and it wasn't until a month ago when they'd found out she was pregnant that things had come to a head. It hadn't been planned and neither of them could understand how it had happened, well okay they _knew_ how it had happened, but they had been taking precautions so it came as a bit of a shock to both of them. Determined that all three of them would have the same name when the baby came, he had waged war on her until she had given in. It had been a quiet wedding with just their parents in attendance, and skipped the honeymoon, as his mum had commented tongue in cheek, it looked like they'd already had it anyway. At first she'd been reluctant to give up her career but with the move and the baby it was impossible for her to continue as things had been.

The first time he'd introduced her to his mum, she'd immediately taken her to heart and insisted on teaching her to cook proper Nigerian food. As a wedding present she had presented them with a recipe folder full of recipes passed down through the Azikiwi-Kinders family and now, with the added recipes from her mother, the book was turning in to a family heirloom which they fully intended to pass down to this baby be it a girl or a boy. Thankfully she loved to cook and the house was always fragranced with the smell of the different herbs and spices of both their cultures. Just as well, he owned, as he had been banned from doing any cooking after burning three of their best pans so now all he had to do was eat the delicious foods she produced and make sure they had plenty of exercise to burn off the calories.

Reaching forward to turn off the grill, to avoid the suya from burning, and being accused of ruining yet another meal, he took her hand and led her through to the conservatory. Amazingly it was still quite warm for the first week in October and the sun was shining through the glass roof. He'd missed her so much while he'd been away, only two nights but even that was two nights too long for the newlyweds. Pulling her down on to his lap, he wrapped his hand around the back of her head, running his hands through her long dark hair. When he'd first met her she'd worn it in a bun and it was only when he'd convinced her to go for a drink with him that he'd seen her with it down. He loved her hair, so soft and silky, different from his own tight afro curls which he always kept closely cropped, it always smelled of lemons from the shampoo she used. Lifting a strand he ran it through his fingers and let it fall across her shoulder, using his other hand to bring her head down for a kiss. He wasn't the only one who had missed this and she smiled against his mouth, tracing the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and gave her entrance. Their tongues duelled with each other as their hands roamed over each other, loosening clothing and pressing against muscles and curves. There was only the slightest swell of her stomach where the baby lay but he knew it was there and gently caressed his growing child. How did he get so lucky?

His hands moved down to pull her blouse up and over her head, admiring the firm ripe breasts before him, like her stomach, the baby was beginning to make changes to them too and his heart beat faster at the thought of what he was going to do next. Reaching around her to unclip her bra, he eased the straps down and dropped it on top of her blouse on the floor before leaning down and gliding his tongue over the rosy nipples in front of him, moving from one to the other, watching them change and peak from his administrations. She held his head in place as he worked first one nipple into a turgid peak and then the other, moaning quietly in her throat as she became aroused. Much as this was turning her on, it _had_ been two long lonely nights since they'd been together and she wanted more. Running her hands down his back, she tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it loose from his chinos, and grazed her nails along his back as she brought it up and over his head. Pushing her breast into his solid muscular chest she threw her head back and exposed her neck to his kisses. 'Her man knew exactly what to do to please his woman and they hadn't even got all their clothes of yet!' she thought. She could feel him growing hard under her thighs and wriggled herself around to help him along, smiling to herself that she was probably helping herself along at the same time but that was okay.

Swiftly placing his hands under her buttocks he flipped them around so that she was sitting in the chair with him leaning above her. Without any thought for finesse, he pulled up her skirt, down her knickers and his trousers and plunged into her wetness. 'Sorry babes, I just can't hold back' he growled into her ear as he set up a steady rhythm, 'I'll go slower next time I promise'. Placing his hands on the arms of the chair he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his own, absorbing her moans with his lips. Gliding back and forth in her slick juices, his hardness became unbearable, making him want to push as far into to the hilt. Needing more, he lifted her hips from the chair and plunged deep into her, finally coming apart with a shudder. Sliding out or her, he lifted her in his arms, flopped back down to the chair and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close into his chest. She stroked her hand down the side of his face, tracing the defined lines of his jaw and down his neck onto his chest. She loved his chest, so muscular and smooth. 'Was it bad?' she asked with concern. Shaking his head slightly, still trying to control his ragged breathing, he closed his eyes and envisioned the time he had spent with his friend. 'He's just so fucking accepting of it, doesn't seem to have the will to push himself. I wanted to grab him from the chair and tell him to dig in but his eyes, god his eyes when he looked at me, that's probably the hardest thing. I felt so guilty for being fit and healthy while this is happening to him'. He dropped his head to her shoulder and she cradled him as he dealt with his emotions. He'd never actually cried in front of her, not even when Smurf and the boss had been badly hurt and later when Smurf died, but he was very close this time. They remained like that for several minutes until she felt him stiffen whilst her reined in his emotions. Lifting his head he smiled wearily and traced his hand down the side of her face, 'Thank you.' They shared a moment of complete understanding, feeling each other's emotions and were just about to lean in for a kiss when the doorbell rang. 'Shit' he muttered under his breath as she moved off his lap, adjusting her skirt and responded, 'I'll check the suya hasn't ruined, you get the door' with a resigned grin. They could take up where they had left off later.

Sitting in the Doctor's waiting room three days later, he held tightly to her hand as he could feel the tension in her slight body. Earlier in the morning they had been discussing baby names and their various options were running through his head, Molly in honour of their friend, or would that be a bit pushy, maybe Mary or Isabelle, or Michaela, too many choices and he had no idea why they'd concentrated on just girls' names, they didn't actually know the sex of the baby and had decided that they wanted to wait out. His parent had given him a traditional Nigerian name, Toben Azikiwi Kinders, but did they want to do the same or would their child just end up with a nick name like he had? The discussion had become quite heated and ended with them making love on the sitting room floor and almost missing their appointment. 'Mrs Kinders to Nurse Patterson, Room 3' came the disembodied voice over the address system, shaking him from his thoughts. Smiling reassuringly up at his wife, he stood and followed her into the consulting room. Everything was going well with the pregnancy, she was further along than they had originally thought, being three months pregnant instead of the two they had calculated. The nurse wasn't happy that this was their first appointment, having diagnosed the pregnancy themselves with one of those test things from the chemist, well actually eight of those test things from the chemist, not believing the result from the first seven. Eggy said it was his fault, he'd been working away and had wanted to attend the meeting with her, which both of them knew was a lie, she'd put off going because she was still a little in denial about what was happening and this would make it real. Giving a nod of understanding, Nurse Patterson had booked them in for a follow up appointment, given them a stack of leaflets to read and congratulated them before showing them out of the room.

Eggy looked down at the appointment card, taking in the date for the first time. Shit, the reunion was in three days and he still hadn't replied to Molly's invitation, if that's what you could call it. He was up to his neck in the deep brown stuff and he had no way of digging himself out of it so he decided on a defence tactic. Taking out his phone, he typed, 'sorry for the delay both me and the wife will be there' and immediately turned his phone off as he knew it would be ringing within seconds of his text being received. He couldn't wait to see them all and show off his new wife, they were all going to be stunned when they found out who he had been lucky enough to catch, and the additional little 'Kinders' Surprise' just added to his joy.

**_My continued thanks for your amazing reviews, I feel totally overawed by them. In the words of Molly Dawes 'I'm a bit embarrassed to be honest' lol. Anyway, I'm glad you are continuing to enjoy the exploits of our favourite soldiers and their other halves. _**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Wife, fucking wife!', Molly raged as she stormed into the office, waving her phone in the air, making both Charles and Dan jump in from the seats where they'd been discussing the merits of adding an IT programme into the choice of workshops. 'Did you know?' accusing eyes spat flames or indignation in their direction. Raising his hands in a conciliatory gesture, Charles shook his head, 'What the fuck are you talking about Molly and for god's sake calm down, you're going purple!' That had definitely been the wrong thing to say as she gave him a disgusted, you'll pay for that look and turned her attention to Dan. 'Dangles? Anything you want to share?' Her voice had gone quieter the angrier she became and Dangles moved backwards trying to get out of the line of fire. 'Not that I know of Molls. Unless you're talking about Jo, in which case I take the fifth, you can't force e to give evidence about a spouse.' Uh oh, making light of the matter was not a good move.

She stomped across the room, shoving her phone into Charles' face. 'Bloody Kinders in _married_ and he didn't even tell me!', tears were now building up in her voice as Charles took the phone from her and looked at the text. Pulling his sobbing wife into his chest he passed the phone over the Dangles. 'Bloody hell Boss, the sneaky bastard, wonder who she is. At least I invited you lot to my wedding.' Charles smiled in acknowledgement, rubbing placating circles on Molly's back as she tried to control her sobs. Looking down at her he gave Dan a brief nod, indicating their meeting was over for the day and that he might as well leave.

Not one to miss an opportunity of getting home early to his gorgeous wife, he nodded back and headed out of the door and around the building. Two years ago he had been in a pretty sorry state; his youngest sister had been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumour and given only three months to live. She was seventeen. He had wanted to spend as much of those three months with her as possible so he had jacked in the army with no thought of what he was going to do and helped his mum nurse her. Sue had been the one who had coined his nick name, as a toddler she had struggled with Daniel and had called him Dangle instead, it had stuck and now all the family and his friends called him Dangles. At work, however, he was Daniel not wanting to give the lads any ammunition for piss taking. Sue had outwitted fate and lived for an additional two months, giving them five months to live a life time. Her death had hit him hard and he had sunk into depression, shutting himself off from his friends and from life until Fingers, cheeky, pushy bastard that he was, had turned up at the house, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, shoved him under the shower and told him to pack his bags, he was coming to Manchester. That had been a turning point in his life.

Once in Manchester, the various members of Two Section had visited, taking it in turns to cajole and encourage him to re-join the living, taking his to football matches, snooker halls, trailing him around the gay bars of Manchester but making sure he never got pissed, they knew alcohol and depression do not mix well. Even Kat, Fingers' missus had got in on the act, producing a long line of 'friends' to introduce him to. It was a pure fluke that at the same time as his visit, Kat's cousin Jo rocked up needing a place to kip for a few days. She was intelligent, feisty and full of fun and soon had him eating out of her hand, quite literally at times. The few days turned into a few weeks and would probably have turned into a few months if Fingers hadn't suggested, subtly for him, that maybe they should 'get a fuckin' room bro'!' He could understand where his mate was coming from because he'd had to endure weeks of listening to Fingers and Kat shagging in the room next door and while he lay on the settee trying to sleep and although there had been one or two entertaining interludes he didn't particularly want them listening to him and Jo in their unguarded moments.

Jo was between jobs, and as he was also unemployed they'd gone back down to Aston to stay with his parents. She was like a breath of fresh air, full of energy and enthusiasm and sexy as hell. In the past he'd always been partial to blonds but this gorgeous brunette with the voluptuous breasts and rounded hips had taken hold of his heart, not to mention other parts, and refused to let go. His proposal hadn't been very romantic he had to admit, they had been together approximately six months and had started looking for a place of their own, when he took it into his head that they should get married. He'd been doing construction work with his day and Jo had taken a part time job at a local Residential home doing art and craft activities with the elderly residents. His parents had been away on holiday, Majorca again, and they had the house to themselves. Making the most of their opportunities they were attempting to christen as many of the rooms as they could, tonight being the pleasure of the kitchen.

They had finished dinner and Jo was trying to restore order to the kitchen when he'd taken the cloth from her hand, dropped it into the sink and started unfastening the buttons down the front of her blouse. Not being one to miss a hint, she had returned the favour, unbuttoning, unzipping and removing all of his clothes until they were both standing naked in full view of the kitchen window. Chortling at the look of realisation of their position in her eyes, he had swiftly closed the blind and lifted her up onto the counter in front of the window. There was something really erotic about the thought of having sex in full view of the neighbours but even he wouldn't go that far. Lifting her arms around his head, Jo pulled him into her, guiding his head down to her breasts, encouraging him as he nipped at her sensitised nipples, her breath coming in short pants. His hands were rough from his work and sent tingles down her spine as he stroked across her back and down to her buttocks, sliding her forward on the worktop and moving them around to the gap between their bodies. Her breaths became more laboured and her head fell back as she placed her hand over his, showing him exactly what she wanted him to do to her. Dangles grinned as he moved lower, tracing around her swollen clitoris and into her vagina with his fingers only to draw them out and repeat the pattern. The tension was excruciating, driving her upward but never letting her reach the pinnacle. Grabbing his hand again, she forced two of his fingers into her, moving his hand back and forth, in and out until she felt the shudders of her release shatter her concentration.

Pulling her to him, Dangles eased off the counter and onto her feet, turning her swiftly so that she was facing the window. Guiding her hands forward and laying them flat onto the work top he dragged her hips backwards into his groin, grinding himself into her buttocks. Jo, pushed back, moving her hips round and round, building his tension until he yanked her hands from the work top, bent her almost double and entered her from behind. It was torture and heaven at the same time as he plunged deep into her warm, wet vagina, stimulated by the feel of her muscles around him. In and out, almost leaving her but not quite, faster and faster, holding her hips steady in his hands until he thrust in one final time, howling his release into her back. As they stood, supporting one another, his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands once more pressed to the work top, he had muttered, 'I think we need to get married'

The spell of the most amazing sex she had ever had was broken with those seven simple words. 'What d'you mean we NEED to get married? I'm not pregnant and besides it's 2015 not 1915 although I'm sure they fucked even then.' She was not happy. Trying to backtrack and think what he'd said that could illicit this reaction, he turned her and pulled their slick bodies together. 'I mean, I love you, I want to be with you forever, I really, really want you to be my wife.' Good save Berry, he thought to himself as her expression lightened and she threw her arms around him, crushing her breasts against his chest. That had been close, pressing his lips to hers, he had lifted her and been heading up stairs when she had whispered in his ear, 'Yes please'

They had been married in December with all of Two Section in attendance and later at the reception he had been talking to Molly and the Bossman when they had asked him if he would like to join the staff at the Centre. He wasn't sure at first, thinking he didn't have a lot to offer in that area but as Charles had pointed out, he was a trained radio technician, had skills in the construction trade and was fitter than Molly, although he'd made sure not to let her hear that. It had taken him all of thirty minutes and a chat with his wife for him to make the decision and in January 2016 he had become an instructor at the Centre. As part of the package, they had been given a flat on the top floor of the main house, with a separate front door around the side of the building so they could close themselves off if they wanted to but also within easy access of the rest of the building if needed. They had settled in quickly and Jo loved it, especially as Dan could nip home, whenever he had a spare few minutes, for a little R and R. She had also transformed one of the spare rooms, where the light was particularly good into a studio and was currently working on producing block printed t-shirts with a range of slogans for the staff and clients of the centre.

Rushing through the front door, calling out for her, he followed the sound of her singing to her studio. Sure enough, she was up to her elbows in paint, smudges across her nose and her body covered in an old pair of his painting overalls and the tiniest of vests. Eyes dancing, he approached her, picking up a cloth to wipe the paint from her face before leaning in for a kiss and easing the straps of the overalls down off her shoulders. They were a loose fit on her and dropped easily to the floor leaving her dressed only in the vest and her knickers. Lifting her off her feet, she wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his head, he moved in for another kiss, licking across first the bottom and then her top lip before delving into the warm depths of her mouth. 'I think you could do with a bath' he laughed as he walked down the hallway and into their bathroom. Reaching carefully down, with her still in his arms, he flicked the switch to lock the plug in place and began running the water using the time it took to fill the bath to remove their clothes. Stepping over the edge, he eased down into the warm water, settled her astride his lap and began to rub a face cloth over her arms and back. Reaching back, she snatched the cloth from his hands, dropping it onto the floor with a splat, 'I'd rather have your hands if you don't mind' she smirked, and so it began, both of them stroking and rubbing at each other's bodies until they were so aroused they could stand it no move. Sliding forward and taking him into her, Jo began to ride his, bucking her hips in his hands, thrusting him into her harder and harder, slapping her thighs into his groin, moans of absolute pleasure coming from both of them until with a loud scream first Jo and then Dan came with an intensity they hadn't experienced before.

Dropping her head forward, she rested her forehead on his chest, 'Not that I'm complaining but what's brought you home so early?' Letting out a huffed laugh, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer into him he replied, 'Bloody Kinders got married without telling anyone and has upset Molly. Glad I'm not the Boss tonight, don't fancy his chances much at getting her to calm down any time soon.

Dan obviously didn't know Charles as well as he thought he did. Charles knew exactly what to do to distract his wife and calm her down but that was a technique he wasn't prepared to share with anyone.

_**Obviously Dangles is the last one of Two Section so you all know what it coming next. I hope I can do it justice. Thank you for your continued support and reviews.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Christopher Beck leaned back against the wing of his armchair and laughed out loud at the letter in his hand. Will Charles James never learn that it's not a good idea to keep secrets from Molly, although he supposed this could be classed more as a surprise than a secret? He was still laughing when Kathleen, his wife of nearly 20 years walked into the room. 'What's so funny, Chris? I could hear you laughing all the way from the garden.' He passed her the letter and she read through it, in turn letting out a gasp and giggle. 'That man! One of these days he'll get his comeuppance.' Quickly making a grab for her hand, as she passed the letter back, he pulled her down on to his lap. 'Will I get my comeuppance too?'

The Becks had met in Durham where they were both attended University and neither would claim it was love at first sight. In fact it was more loath at first sight which, Christopher admitted, was mainly down to him. He'd been walking near the cathedral with his mates when a group of young girls had passed them, obviously students from the way they were dressed and the bags of books they were carrying. Phil had decided to let out his loudest wolf whistle and Nige had shouted some ribald comment, both causing the girls to turn and look at them. Unfortunately the redhead with the rucksack crammed with books had lost her footing and sprawled across the pavement in front of him. Instead of immediately helping her up and keeping his big mouth shut, he'd stuck his size tens straight in it and said, 'I know I'm a stunner but you don't have to throw yourself at my feet darling' making his mates laugh and the girl blush. Glaring at him she had gathered herself together and, ignoring his outstretched hand, climbed to her feet before giving him a sneering, 'In your dreams pal' before heading off in the opposite direction.

He'd seen her around the campus on several occasions after that and each time tried to avoid her eyes. He knew he'd been a pillock, he was most of the time when he was around women in those early years and desperately wanted some way to show her there was more to him. His opportunity had come six months later when, fortuitously, he had been going in to the bookshop at the same time as she had been leaving. Her head had been down and she'd walked straight into him, knocking him to the floor. 'Getting your own back I see', he'd laughed in response to her shocked expression. Allowing her to help him up, he'd convinced her to go for a drink with him in the pub across the way and the rest as they say was history, although he did like to tell the kids that she'd been knocking him off his feet ever since.

Kathleen Beck was a no nonsense sort of woman, she'd had to be, raising their two children on her own whilst he'd been away with the army, but there was nothing she liked more than spending some one on one time with her sexy husband. Sniggering in response to his question, she settled herself comfortably on his lap and reached in for a kiss. She knew exactly what kind of comeuppance he was talking about and she was just the person to deliver it. Taking a swift look at her watch, 3:05 the kids would be home soon, she slipped off his knee, pulled him to his feet and headed for the stairs with him just inches behind her. Just enough time for a quickie but not in the sitting room, bad enough the kids having an idea of what they'd been up to but actually walking in on them, no way. Clothes were quickly discarded and they jumped on to the bed, giggling like a couple of teenagers doing something illicit in their parents' house. Chris reached for her, pulling her down on top of him, locking his mouth on hers. He knew there wasn't much time for foreplay but at least he could give her a kiss first, surely. Kathleen returned his kiss, open mouthed, slipping her tongue into his mouth to play tag, while her hands ran over his well-toned back and down over his buttocks, gently squeezing when she reached her goal. Rubbing himself up against her he reached down to make sure she was ready for him before slipping between her thighs and entering her swiftly, taking her breath away. 'I know it's a quickie but not that quick Chris, slow down for god's sake' she laughed, looking at the concentration on his face. Reaching up, she smoothed the frown lines from his forehead before wriggling her hips and raising her legs up around his back, catching the backs of her thighs in her hands, trapping his arms within the circles made by her arms and legs. She was fully open to him now and the movement of his body against her was stimulating her clitoris as he slid back and forth bringing her rapidly to climax but still holding his own in. The shudders that encompassed her caused her to let her legs go and they fell to the bed at his sides. Not wasting any time, he quickly pulled out, moved to the side and flipped her over on to her front. Slipping his hands under her, he pulled her up on to her knees and hands and moved back between her legs. This was one of his favourite positions as he could cup her breasts in his hands while he pumped into her from behind, massaging them in his palms, giving her pleasure and causing her to push her hips backwards into him. In the distance he heard the front door slap but there was no way he was stopping now. Slamming into her he reached for his own release as she came for a second time, following closely behind her before falling, laughing on top of her as she collapsed breathless on to the bed. 'You've still got it Major Beck,' she mumbled into the pillow, a laugh in her voice.

Swiftly dressing, they headed downstairs where their teenage son and daughter were busy arguing over who got to watch what on the TV. 'Homework first' Kathleen directed, removing the remote control from Andrew's hand as she passed them. It was amazing the way they jumped and did as they were told when she spoke, he marvelled, they never did it that quickly for him. Ah well, at least most of the soldiers under his command did. Now though, he'd better jump to and get on with organising the favour the Charles had asked of him. Booting up his laptop, he fired off a quick email to Charles.

**_All in hand but I hope you know what you're doing, lol. Do I need to supply the tissues or will you? See you both on the 24_****_th_********_CB_**

He was well aware that Molly had been rather emotional of late, and this surprise didn't bode well for her to stay on an even keel, but that wasn't his problem so he'd just do what he'd been asked to do and then stand back and watch the fireworks. First he needed Google to look up some information, including a couple of phone numbers. Jotting down information and printing off details he put all the papers into a file and slipped them into the drawer for later.

Later that evening, when the children had gone to bed, he made a couple of phone calls, calling in some favours owed to him, and making arrangements for his friends. He knew that Captain James and Two Section had been close, closer than any other Captain and platoon he'd come across, and that was down to Charles' leadership skills, it had been a sad day when he'd resigned his commission. Christopher also had a high regard for Molly, both as a soldier and a person, and was thrilled when the two of them became a couple, although he'd rather not think about exactly when that happened, some things are best left unopened. The phone calls to ex-colleagues took rather longer than he'd expected and it was half past eleven before he put the phone down. Kathleen had been tweeting with her friends on the iPad and looked up as he dropped it to the seat next to him. 'All sorted?' she queried as she placed her iPad on the side table. He nodded, took the last mouthful of his rum and black and reached for her hand, pulling her to her feet. 'Time for bed, I think', winking he led the way upstairs, turning off the lights as he went.

It didn't take him long to have a brief shower, clean his teeth and hop into bed, snuggling down under the covers to wait for Kathleen. She followed him from the bathroom, still wrapped in her towel and looked at him lying back against the pillow an expectant smile on his face knowing that she wasn't going to disappoint him. Dropping the towel to the floor, she climbed onto the bed with him, reaching down with her hand as she moved in closer. Just as she'd thought, he was aroused and ready for her as she slid down and under the covers. His smile widened as he felt her warm tongue stroke along him, from head to balls and back again before tentatively laving across the top. He could feel himself twitching in her hand as she repeated the action, taking her time and driving him crazy. Her mouth when she wrapped it around him was hot and wet, her saliva dripping over his erection as he she raised her head up and down. Christopher gripped the pillow behind him, trying desperately not to cry out as she licked and sucked him to a climax, god she was seriously good at this and he was the lucky recipient every time. Kathleen was smirking as she moved up from under the covers, 'Enjoy that did you?' she grinned, laughing at the expression on his face. Barely able to cobble two words together he just returned her grin and sighed, 'Oh yes' before pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

Kathleen had almost dropped off to sleep when she felt him nudging her in the back. They had been spooned together, just relaxing and discussing Charles' surprise for Molly and Chris had been stroking his finger around her breast, soothing her into a slumber. Now she felt him poking her and she knew immediately it wasn't his hand! Looking over her shoulder at his laughing face she said, 'Again?' to which he chortled 'Well they don't call me twice nightly for nothing!' and proceeded to live up to his reputation.

******_Many apologies for tormenting you but I just couldn't resist adding a little Major Beck in there. Although I know he isn't strictly Two Section, he was a big part of their lives in Afghan so I thought he deserved a bit of a mention. I promise the next chapter really will be the start of the reunion and you'll get some of your questions answered. Thank you for your reviews and please, keep reading and enjoy ;o)_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'For fucks sake Molly, will you come on' Charles' exasperated voice could be heard from outside, 'Helen and Stu know what they're doing with the lads and Lesley said she'll pop in to feed the cats so move yourself out here now!' Without looking up from her task, Molly continued to scribble instructions on various post it notes, scratching her head and rubbing her nose as she tried to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. 'How hard can it be to feed two cats?' he said quietly behind her making her jump, 'she's been looking after horses most of her life, I'm sure she can stick a few bits of food and water in bowls.' Reluctantly Molly stuck the six post it notes to the box of cat food and turned to her irate husband. 'Alright don't get your boxers in a twist, you know I don't like leaving my babies and we're going to be gone all week!' They had decided to make the most of the reunion weekend and planned an extended break, first with Two Section, followed by a few days down in the East End with the Dawes clan and finally a romantic break in Paris, just the two of them. Seeing Molly looking around and reaching for another post it note, he grabbed the pen from her hand, threw it on the work top and steered her out of the back door and into the waiting car. 'Enough,' he growled, 'It's half three already and you said you wanted to be there early to catch up with Candy before the others checked in' his voice was getting louder as his stress levels rose, he had planned a lovely weekend with a great surprise for her and she was worrying about feeding the bloody cats! Jumping into the driver's seat, he glanced across at Molly who was sitting with her head down, fiddling with her hands. A quiet snuffle came from the passenger seat as she raised her hand to rub at her eyes with the heel of her hand. Oh god, he wasn't going to survive this pregnancy. Unclipping her seatbelt, he pulled her across and into his arms, resting his forehead against hers as he wiped the tears from her face until she finally calmed, giving a slight hiccup and moving away from him to settle back in her seat. Without another word from either of them, he switched on the engine and they were on their way.

Shortly before 5 o'clock Charles pulled the Range Rover in to the carpark of the Fallow Fields Country House Hotel in Abingdon. It was perfect for their reunion having rooms and restaurant on site and also being a mere 8 miles from Brize Norton, where it had all begun. Leaping from his seat, he collected their bags from the boot and helped Molly out of the car. Placing a hand in the small of her back he led her across the car park and into reception where they were greeted by the smiling faces of the two receptionists. Stepping forward, Charles took a quick glance at their name badges before introducing himself. 'Good afternoon, Mary, Kitty,' he smiled, 'Mr and Mrs Charles James, we have a party booking' Returning his smile with one of her own, checking their reservation on the computer screen, 'Ah yes, Mr James, several of your party have already checked in. If you'd just like to sign here' Kitty passed him the registration card and pen, before glancing knowingly to her friend. Molly stepped forward, 'Can you tell me if Mrs Smith has checked in' she asked Mary, distracting her from her observation of Charles. Running through the various screens she looked up at Molly, 'I'm sorry, we don't have a reservation for Mrs Smith'. 'That can't be right' sighed Molly, 'Try Miss Smith? Ms Smith? Candy Smith?' Each query was met with a negative shake of the head. Charles, having finished his business and retrieved their room key saw Molly was becoming visibly distressed, so putting his arm around her shoulders he guided her from the prying eyes of the two receptionists and toward their room. 'Don't panic, she may have booked into a different hotel, this one is a bit on the expensive side. I should have thought about that when I chose it. I was going more for the location and the facilities, sorry.' Somewhat placated Molly allowed herself to be shown into their room and collapsed on to the bed, reaching for her phone. She tried, unsuccessfully to call Candy being put through to voice mail immediately, followed by a short text asking if everything was okay. When no reply came she began chewing on her bottom lip, worrying that her friend's courage may have failed at the last minute.

Further down the hallway, Kinders and his wife were settling into their room. They had deliberately arrived early in order to avoid the other members of Two Section until the evening get together. Leading the way into the room he had laughingly placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the door, noting several others hanging on door handles along the hall. It looked like a few of the lads had had the same idea, he chuckled to himself and indeed they had. Two doors along Fingers and Kat were making the most of their four poster bed, 'I feel like an of actor in one of those fancy films' he laughed as he pulled Kat back on to the pillows, 'Maybe Henry VIII, or what was that bloke called in that film you're always watching?' Shaking her head in despair she replied, 'William Darcy and I'm not always watching it. Sometimes I watch Spooks as well.' Rolling towards him she grinned, 'besides, you should be grateful, mmmm Matthew Macfadyen'. Lunging towards her he pulled her into his arms and growled in to her neck. 'Maybe I should remind you who you're in bed with' and proceeded to remove first her top and then her jeans, dropping them onto the floor and reaching for the clasp between her breasts to free them from the enclosing bra. Kat continued to giggle as he tickled his way down her sides to the elastic of her knickers, pulling them down and off to join the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Still laughing at the ferocious frown on his face, she tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt, 'Your turn.' Without hesitation he stripped off his clothes, dropping them down with hers and tugged her underneath him. 'You better not be thinking of blood Macfadyen now.' Be growled, lowering his head and sealing her lips with his. Kat knew exactly how to get him wound up and she loved the results. Roughly pushing his fingers through her hair, he held her head in place as he kissed along her jaw and around her ear before heading down her neck onto her shoulder. Kat was becoming aroused by his movements and ran her nails down his back, digging in slightly but making sure not to leave any marks or cause him real pain. Fingers, getting the message moved down the bed, caressing her skin and gliding over the areas he had tickled not many minutes ago stopping only to tease her erect nipples with the tip of his tongue, moving around and around until she could bear it no more and screamed out as she came. Stunned that he'd managed to make her come without even really laying a hand on her, she decided to reciprocate, pushing him on to his back and pulling his arms out to his sides so that he couldn't touch her. If he hadn't had such a hairy chest she might have copied his movements but instead decided to use her hands on him, smoothing her hands down over his chest and across his abdomen, rubbing across the rough texture of his hair, following it down and into his groin. From the corner of her eye she saw his arms begin the move and reach for her so she sat up, shaking her head at him. This was a new game and Fingers decided he liked this more dominant side of his lady, letting her take full control was a new experience so he lay back down on to the bed and moved his hands behind his head to he wouldn't be tempted. Once he had settled, Kat lay down once more and continued to stroke around his groin, paying careful attention to avoid touching his erection, slipping her fingers underneath him she eased his balls into her hand and palmed them, squeezing slightly until he began to squirm before gliding her fingers away and on down his thighs. 'This is fucking torture' he groaned loudly, desperate for her to take him in her mouth but Kat just ignored him, grazing her hand to the side and around under his buttocks. She could tell by the heightened colour across his cheeks that he wouldn't be able to take much more, and neither would she as she was already aroused from watching him and touching him. Taking pity on him, she moved up the bed and sat astride him, taking him into her with one thrust of her hips. 'Shit' he yelled at the instant pleasure and she began to rock back and forth, rubbing her clit on him as she rocked. Fingers still had his hands locked behind his head as she rocked but it was getting harder and harder to keep them there as he felt his temperature rising. Kat pressed down on his shoulders, leaning forward to graze her nipples on his chest hair, the friction was amazing as she slid backwards and forwards stimulating herself on him. It didn't take long before she felt her second orgasm of the afternoon hit her with a rush. Squeezing her thighs around him she slowed her movements until she felt the spasms pass, looking into his knowing eyes as she raised herself up into a sitting position again.

Fingers wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, his cock was so hard he felt like it was going to explode. Bringing his hands from behind his head, he reached for her hips and began to lift her up and down on his engorged penis, slamming her down on to him and raising her almost off before slamming her down again. He could feel himself getting close but was determined he wasn't going to finish this alone so, reaching down between their bodies, he used his middle finger to flick her nub as she continued to ride him. Rubbing twice back and forth, he felt her walls close around him and pushed forward for one final thrust before collapsing back on to the bed laughing at the expletives coming from Kat's mouth.

Out in the hallway, walking to their room, Dangles looked at Jo and grinned, 'Think Fingers and your Kat have already come.' Giving him a punch in the arm she quickly dragged him past and on to their own room. Dropping the bag on the floor he made a grab for her, hearing his friend down the hall and fired him up, but she eluded him. 'Have you seen the time Dan, I told you we should have left earlier. Aren't you meeting up with the lads first for a drink before we go in for dinner?' Looking down at his watch he turned quickly on his heel and headed for the bathroom, 'Shit, didn't realise it was that late. I'll just shower and change and leave you to it' Twenty minutes later he was dressed in smart black trousers and a pressed stripped shirt, black shoes with a shine to impress any commanding officer finished off the outfit. Pressing a quick kiss on to Jo's lips he headed out of the door and down to the bar. Giving a sharp rap on Fingers' and Kat's door, 'Noise control' he shouted as he passed. He wasn't the last to arrive, he was pleased to see, but he also wasn't the first. Brains, Kinders, Baz and another bloke who he assumed was Baz's boyfriend sat at a table just inside the door. They'd pulled a couple of tables together and had a round of drinks ready on the table. Nodding to them in acknowledgement Dangles joined them at the table. Turning to Kinders he laughed, 'You, my man are in big trouble and I mean BIG trouble' he emphasised spreading his hands wide. The others looked first at Kinders and then back at Dangles questioningly. 'This fucker got married and didn't tell anyone. Molly is gonna kill him' He couldn't contain the smile at the thought of what was to come. Baz and Brains just stared open mouthed at a shame faced Kinders, who shook his head and tried to change the subject, thankfully noticing Mansfield and Fingers entering the bar. Signalling to them that drinks were already in, he breathed a sigh of relief that Baz had started introducing Steve to his mates, taking the heat off him. Hands were shaken and backs slapped as the lads all greeted each other, good naturedly taking the piss out of each other. The last to arrive was Charles, who explained that Molly had insisted he paint her toe nails before he leave, being unable to reach down to them herself anymore. The lads all made whipping noises as he muttered under his breath, 'Why the fuck she has to have painted toe nails when she's wearing shoes is beyond me.'

Catch ups out of the way, they settled in for a quiet drink as they waited for their ladies to appear. Each one, desperate to see their partner and complete the group, glanced to the door wondering who would be the first to appear.

As Molly exited her room she saw a dark haired woman backing out of a room further down the hallway. 'Candy?' she called causing the woman to turn. 'It is you. The bloody girl on Reception said you hadn't booked a room. I knew she was too busy checking out Charles' bulge to be paying attention to what I was asking her.' She reached in to hug her best mate's mum, drawing her in close, tears dripping down her face. Candy, returning the hug was careful not to make eye contact with Molly, not sure how she was going to take her news and was relieved to hear a voice call, 'Molly bloody James, I never took you to be a mard arse, blubbering on people'. Immediately raising her head and looking behind them she was stunned to see her friend and fellow medic Jackie standing watching them. 'Jackie, what…' she stuttered trying to make sense of what was going on. Linking her arm through Molly's and nodding for Candy to do the same on the other side, she set them off along the hallway. 'Never mind that, the lads'll be waiting, come on' and quickly marched them towards the bar. They could hear raucous laughter coming from the bar, Jo, Kat and Jane had already arrived and they were the last. Molly could see Charles standing at the bar with Mansfield and Fingers, obviously replenishing their drinks. The rest of the gang were squashed together around two small tables. Simultaneously, the two women on either side of Molly said, 'Ben' and stepped forward to attract the attention of the group.

_**Sorry for the delay, I have a visitor staying for the weekend so have been writing this in between hostess duties lol. I also apologise for being cruel and continuing the suspense but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thank you for the great reviews they are much appreciated. ;O)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well, this really is it, the end of the story. Many apologies for making you wait and I hope it lives up to your expectations.**_

Chapter 12 cont…

_Simultaneously, the two women on either side of Molly said, 'Ben' and stepped forward to attract the attention of the group._

The lads had been taking the piss out of Kinders who had just admitted that his new wife was slightly older than himself and was enduring the ribald comments of, 'Joined the grab a grannie brigade have you bro'' and 'ooo, love a cougar me' when Molly, Jackie and Candy walked into the room. Brains had studiously kept his head down and avoided joining in with the ribbing as he knew his partner was also older than himself. At the sound of their names being called, both George Benjamin Harrison, aka Brains, and Toben Azakiwi Kinders rose from their seats and stepped forward. Charles, who had been standing at the bar, also turned and seeing Molly, with tears flowing down her cheeks, flanked by the two women, also stepped forward reaching the group at the same time as the lads.

Molly's head seemed to be on permanent spin as she glanced from one friend to the other, trying to work out what was going on. Kinders reached the little group first, taking Candy into his arms are leaning down for a kiss, closely followed by Brains who wrapped his arms around Jackie and stepped back from the melee. Charles was the last to reach the group and taking his handkerchief from his pocket slung his arm around Molly, whispering, 'You okay?' in to her ear before wiping the tears from her cheeks. 'Why wouldn't I be?', she snapped, glaring first at Kinders and then at Brains before bursting in to tears again. Charles looked at his friends and shrugged his shoulders, mouthing 'pregnancy hormones' behind Molly's back. Kinders guffawed and pulling Candy closer said, 'Tell me about it, this one keeps falling asleep at the drop of a hat' which drew even more stares of incredulity from the small group. 'You mean you're…' gasped Molly, indicating to Candy's stomach with a nod of her head. 'I am and it was a bit of a shock I can tell you,' she laughed. 'Ben thought there was something seriously wrong when I started getting tired easily and fell asleep after the slightest exercise' with this she winked up at her husband before continuing, 'anyway, I remembered what I'd been like with the twins so I got one of those test, and then another and then another and sure enough, I was pregnant, at my age!' Placing a loving kiss against her cheek Kinders ignored the comment about age and lovingly placed his hand on the slight swell of her stomach and beamed at the rest of the group, 'my baby and I couldn't be prouder'.

Jackie and Brains had tried to slip away unnoticed to join the rest of the group when Molly pinned them to the spot with a stare. 'Hang on a mo, when did this happen? Last time I spoke to you Jack, you were transferring to Keogh to do training and you,' she glared at Brains, ' were just setting up your accounting business down in Brighton' Jackie chuckled, 'well, he set up down in Brighton so he could be nearer to me and still live near the sea, although it's a bit different from Crosby. Doing really well aren't you, got a big client, owner of a local fitness centre who's given him loads of referrals' she beamed, obviously proud of his accomplishments.

The remainder of the group were getting restless and stood to congratulate the young couples, especially Kinders and Candy who had not only married but also had a baby on the way. Jo looked at Dangles with a yearning look on her face but he studiously avoided her eyes and slapped Brains on the back before hugging Jackie. Fingers and Mansfield were next pushing to the front to give Candy and Jackie, as well as Molly, welcoming hugs along with a few cheeky comments.

As the group of friends moved through to the dining room to be seated at the long table set out for them, Charles slipped an unopened packet of tissues to the table next to Molly's placemat. 'Think you may need these before the evening's out.' The remainder of the evening was spent sharing in stories and remembering incidents from their time in Afghan. Fingers, stunned that Brains had set up his own business had just made a comment about his scouse friend's intelligence and Brains, feeling aggrieved, had retorted that no one had actually noticed his 'brains' when they'd been on tour, when Molly piped up, 'We noticed more than your brains the day you all mobbed Charles in his paddling pool!' resulting in much hilarity and explanation for the partners. They were discussing the heat and the conditions at the FOB when Mansfield chipped in, 'Oi, Bossman, how come we never saw you in shorts and t-shirt? You shy or have you got girly legs?' looking to the others for approval of his question. Catching, first the attention of his wife and then glancing around the table towards Jackie, he shook his head sadly, 'It was for my own safety. I was frightened of being set upon by the ladies' he smirked, 'I'd already spotted Molly checking me out when I was exercising and I really couldn't take a chance that she might not be able to keep her hands off me so discretion was the better part of valour' to which the rest of the group had replied, 'Whatever!' before turning to Molly for her take on the question. 'He actually has rather good legs,' she confirmed, 'despite the bloody big scar down the calf of his right one but, not wanting to dent your egos boys, I won't ask him to show you'

Slightly before midnight as the group, who had retired back to the bar, were making a move to separate and head for their rooms, Charles stood up and cleared his throat. 'Okay lads, listen up. After breakfast tomorrow I've arranged a small surprise for the new members of our Annual Deployment Reunion. Gather in the reception for 11 hundred hours and we'll take it from there. Oh, and Dangles, better set your alarm for a least an hour early, your usual excuse for being late for work of Jo needing 'help' won't wash this time.' Immediately the group were clamouring for information as to what the surprise was but in true Captain James fashion be wouldn't be drawn, 'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies',

Baz and Steve were the first to leave, wishing everyone goodnight and strolling off down the hallway arms wrapped around each other shortly followed by Kinders and Candy, who by this time had started to doze off against his shoulder. Fingers, Dangles and Mansfield walked slightly in front of their ladies who whispered to each other before dashing forward and jumping on their respective partners backs for piggy back rides to their rooms. The lads took it in good spirits and laughing, drunkenly raced each other down the hall, bumping into each other and walls as they went. Lastly Jackie, Brains, Molly and Charles strolled towards their rooms, chatting about the soon to be new addition to the James family and Jackie's plans for the future before separating to go into their rooms.

Dangles had no sooner closed the room and dropped Jo onto the bed than she sprang back up and said, 'Hey, what's this about me needing 'help' in a morning making you late for work? I seem to recall it was me 'helping' you out of a rather prominent, outstanding predicament not the other way around' before collapsing back onto the bed laughing drunkenly at her own joke. Seeing that she was slightly the worse for the gin and tonics she'd been drinking, he helped her out of her clothes and under the covers before stripping off his own clothes, setting the alarm on his watch and climbing in to join her, snuggling up close and spooning her. He imagined from the look of Kat and Jane, that Fingers and Mansfield would be doing the same right about now.

It felt like they'd only been asleep for minutes when the alarm went off. Rubbing herself back into him, Jo pulled his arm tighter around her middle bringing his hand up to cup her breast. 'What time is it?' 'Only eight, we've got plenty of time' She could hear the smile in his voice as he leaned in and ran his lips across the nape of her neck, sending a shudder of pleasure down her spine. Dangles usually woke up with a hard on, and today was no exception. Jo could feel him pressing into her buttocks as she wriggled backwards against him, grinding her hips against his groin. Lifting her leg over his hip and pushing her torso forward until they formed a narrow X shape in the bed, joined at the hips, he reached down with his hand to gently part her, dipping his fingers in to test her readiness. Feeling the warm wetness, he eased forward and into her, pressing on as far as he could. She felt incredible, soft and inviting and there was no way he would be able to keep still for long. Jo was of the same mind and began to rotate her hips, her muscles pulling him deeper as she moved. Dan, tried to hold her still by placing his hands on her hips to prolong the feelings but she was having none of it, rocking back and forth in front of him. Missing the feel of his hand between her legs, Jo reach down and replaced them with her own. This was one of the many things Dangles loved about her, she wasn't afraid to take things into her own hands, quite literally at times, to show him what she needed or to help herself reach a climax. Watching the changing expressions on her face as she pleasured herself, he increased the pressure from behind, pounding in to her while her fingers rubbed roughly back and forth across her clitoris bringing her to orgasm with a loud scream, before surging backwards into him causing his cock to jerk and his own release to happen.

They lay as they were for a few minutes, regaining their breaths and the strength to move until Jo rolled over and moved into his chest for a good morning kiss. 'That was a nice wake-up call, certainly helped my hangover.' They could hear movement along the hallway but decided they'd rather go for a later breakfast and stay where they were for a short while longer, caressing and stroking each other until they were aroused once again. Jo swung herself back onto her back, tugging at Dan's arm to move him over her. She wanted sex but was too tired to be the one on top today. Smirking, realising what she was hinting at by her movements, he slipped willingly between her thighs, lifting her legs up and over his shoulders. In a forward kneeling position, he thrust into her, eliciting a loud hiss from her lips. His hands reached forward and massaged her breasts, bringing her already sensitised nipples to attention before wrapping his arms under her back and lifting her until she was sitting astride his knees. Jo pulled herself fully into his lap and began to bounce up and down on him, those yoga lessons had finally come in handy, feeling him moving inside her. Dan held tightly round her waist, not wanting her to fall backwards until he was sure it was the right moment. Thrusting upwards to meet her actions, their thighs slapped together and his penis penetrated deeper and deeper into her until he felt the top of his head was about to come off. Pushing her back onto the bed he slammed into her several times more, before coming, biting his lip to stifle the groan being uttered from his throat.

Breakfast was almost finished by the time the Berry's made it to the dining room and those members of Two Section who were still there grinned knowingly. Dangles just grinned back at them before giving them the finger and continuing with his food.

At five minutes to eleven the entire group had checked out and were waiting in the reception for Charles to tell them what was happening next. 'I've been in touch with Major Beck and requested he arrange a short tour for you lads.' The ex and current squaddies looked at each other thinking they had misheard the word 'tour'. Laughing at their shocked expressions, he continued, 'if we meet at the main doors at Brize, he will meet us there and take you and your loved ones on a tour of where it all started.' Turning, with varying degrees of relief, they nodded to each other, gathered up their bags and headed for their cars. 'Thought it was gonna be something a bit more exciting than that' he heard Baz say to Mansfield as they left headed across the car park.

As arranged, Major Beck was waiting for them at the main entrance. 'Kathleen not with you today Sir' asked Molly, looking around for Beck's wife. 'Sadly not, the kids have sports events to attend and she drew the short straw' obviously relieved to not have that duty he led the motley group through the doors and along the corridors, pointing out various areas as they went. 'Remember when you rinsed Smurf, calling him a Welsh Wanker?' Fingers called to Molly who was walking with Candy and Kinders, leaving Charles to catch up with Christopher Beck. As they walked towards the rear doors Baz and Brains suddenly stopped. Out on the tarmac was a familiar figure, beaming at them through the window. Hammering on the glass they all cheered and shouted out to their friend Nude Nut who was waiting for their arrival, sitting in his wheelchair accompanied by a young dark haired woman. Pushing through the doors they all rushed forward to greet him with taps on the head and handshakes. The woman was introduced as Kym, a part time physiotherapist from Stoke Mandeville who had agreed to come with him today to keep an eye on things. They were all so excited to see their mate that none of them had noticed Charles and the Major disappear until they heard a familiar, 'Can it really take you massive cock-wombles this long to get in line for a bloody photograph!'

Spinning round they found Charles and Major Beck accompanied by a soldier carrying a camera. 'This is Sargent Bromero and she's agreed to give up her Sunday morning to take a group photograph so look sharp and get yourselves sorted out' Within minutes they had organised themselves and several serious and then fun photos had been taken for their albums. Charles arranged with Beck to have them sent to him and he would distribute them to the group.

Leaning into his side, Molly reached up, bringing her lips to his. 'This has been the best reunion yet. Can't wait to see what you do for next year!'

_**As I said previously, this is my first attempt at writing anything since leaving school many, many years ago. It has been really good fun and I've enjoyed every minute of it. Your wonderful reviews have been amazing and for those of you who have chosen to also follow me as an author, thank you.**_


End file.
